


Agent XI: Volume 1

by ZombieQueen



Series: Agent XI Canon Hub [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, SCP Foundation
Genre: 040 being an awesome pet owner, All these tags will come together later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Anorexia, Ass-Kicking, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Baby Names, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Horror, Body Image, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Compliant, Christian Author, Cousin Love, Daddy Issues, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fandom Complaint, Fanon Complaint, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fucked Up, Gen, Golems, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I just logicked the retcons too well, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interspecies Relationship(s), Judaism, Kevin Levin Has Abandonment Issues, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Making sense of Omniverse Osmosian retcon using high school level biology knowledge, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Mrs. Levin gets to be a badass, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Names are powerful things, Nightmare Fuel, Osmos V Exists, Osmosians Exist, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Pseudoscience, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, References to the Kaballah, Science Fiction, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Sibling Love, Soul-Searching, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Truth is Out There, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Unchildlike Behavior, Unethical Experimentation, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why are there no "Kevin bonding with his mom" fics in this fandom?!, Why are these even tags?, there is no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: Does the black moon howl?Only when a golem is born of a human woman and an alien man.
Relationships: Devin Levin/Mrs. Levin, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Agent XI Canon Hub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ben looked at his cousin and best friend with a lack of hope and a look of sadness on his face. Gwen was going to Friedkin for higher education, and as happy as Ben was for her, he was also upset.

As soon as Ben became hopeful to the idea of him and Kevin being a dynamic duo, Kevin recalled his new home given to him thanks to his mother's work connections. The older of the two boys informed the younger that he would not be doing Plumber stuff, at least for awhile. After driving away from Bellwood, Ben and Gwen waved goodbye, unaware of the future.

Speaking of the future, this very moment begins the game, as the black pawn is the first piece on the chessboard to be moved.

Allison Chao smiles, then she speaks to Sigurros Stefansdottir, who giggles and plays her King of Hearts and Queen of 10's.

"The game has begun."


	2. The Game Has Now Begun

They were now nearing a small shack that wasn't much to the rest of Terra, but to Kevin, and soon Gwen, it was going to be called home.

About 20 or 25 meters away was what looked like an abandoned hospital of sorts, closed off to the public. The hospital was four stories tall, with an electric fence that had many, many, many "keep out" signs in English, Spanish, German, Korean, Icelandic, Polish, Hebrew, and so on. All saying and warning to stay away from this place. Every single day there were guards, constantly watching. To the public, this hospital was named "Bellwood Merciful Hospital For The Mentally Strange" but to the personnel of the building, its true name was "SCP Foundation Humanoid Containment Site 17".

Doctor Simon Glass sits in his office as he looks to his laptop as it sits on his desk. He has just received an email from a former patient of his.

"Dear Simon,

SCP-462311 has been activated.

I think it time to begin Project Golem ASAP.

You in?

Agent C. E. Levin"

Simon thought to himself for a moment. Was that really Agent Levin? It couldn't be her?

Could it?

Simon began to type a reply.

"To Agent C. E. Levin,

I'll notify the O5 as soon as I can re: SCP-462311.

As for Project Golem, do we really have to do that? There are other options we could use. Project Golem just is too risky, and even if Project Golem can work, there are still too many dangers if we activate SCP-462311 and integrate it into the operation.

Project Golem could easily increase the chances of losing such a valuable SCP if we do this.

You know very well that we can't lose another skip thanks to you and your mistakes. Remember what happened to the last SCP-048 back when Omega 7 was still active?

Dr. Simon Glass."


	3. A New Player Has Joined Your Party

Kevin and Gwen awoke to the smell of breakfast, despite the fact that neither side purchased any food to cook. A letter from someone named "L. S." was found next to their meals that was on the table.

> **_"Gwen, congrats on school. I made you two some breakfast. Kevin, there's a new position for you in that abandoned hospital, the one with all the "keep out" signs. Sorry for breaking into your house. Good luck, L. S."_ **

After Gwen got ready for school, Kevin saw a small note on their front door as they were leaving for the car.

> **_Kevin E. Levin,_ **
> 
> **_New job._ **
> 
> **_Yes or no?_ **
> 
> **_[ ] Yes [ ] No_ **
> 
> **_If "yes", call this number once you've reached the Bellwood Merciful Hospital For The Mentally Strange:_ **
> 
> **_(173) 001-0017_ **
> 
> _**Site Director J. K. A.** _


	4. SCP-053's Best "Imaginary" Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On October 31, 2003, a little girl named Annie was supposed to die, but she didn't.
> 
> On September 5, 2012, SCP-053 was supposed to stay contained, but she didn't.

October 31, 2003

Annie was dressed up in her favorite yellow dress with bright pink and red flowers printed in it. She had no shoes on and was playing with some of her toys in her room. Most three year olds would normally be outside trick-or-treating, munching on candy and wearing costumes, but Annie always made everybody around her uncomfortable, even her parents. Most people either ran away from her or tried to hurt her. 

But little did Annie know, was that she was going to die on this Halloween sunset.

First, everything was normal, then it no longer was. The streets were suddenly filled with fire and rot and blood and viscera.

She was amongst the corpses that were burning and rotting away, but she didn't die from it.

She was too small to know what death was, so she simply made death go away from her just like everybody else.

Somehow, it worked.

September 5, 2012

Zero-Fifty-Three, somehow still appearing to be three years old, was watching "Avatar: The Last Airbender" on her small TV, when she saw a portal open right in front of her cell door. She wasn't afraid of whatever was going to come out of there, so she turned off her TV and ran towards the vortex.

An odd looking man came out of it. He looked like most of the doctors, but had a beryllium bronze left hand. Or was it his right one? It didn't matter either way anyways.

Her best friend, to whom the doctors called "imaginary", Professor Paradox.

"Paradox! You came back to play!" Shouted Zero-Fifty-Three as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Hello, Fifty-Three. It's always wonderful to see you when I'm in the right timeline. But, I'm not here to play with you this time, I'm sorry to say."

"Awwww... But I don't want you to go away!!!", the young girl whined, "Why are you leaving so soon? You just got here!!!"

"I do apologize, 053, but you know I have to. The multiverse isn't going fix itself, you know?"

"I know. Can I go with you?" Asked 053 in her curiosity about the origins of Paradox's awesome (and actually true) bedtime stories.

"You know that you shouldn't. But I suppose since I'm not a member of Foundation staff, I guess I can take you with me, but just this once. Deal?"

"Deal!" Exclaimed 053 as she and Paradox held and shook hands.

They soon found themselves in a room filled with doors that led to other rooms, each room leading to another world/timeline/dimension/whatever.

Fifty-Three was as amazed as any child of her physical age would be of course.

Paradox was holding her hand, trying to make sure that she was safe.

Then SCP-053 let go.

After a game of chase ensued, followed by a game of hide and seek, Paradox finally caught up to 053 and opened a portal to take her back home.

When all of that was over, and 53 was asleep in her bed back in her containment chamber, Paradox soon felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Timewalker." Said the owner of this presence, her name was The Black Queen to Paradox

"Greetings, Queen. What do you want with me this time?"

"I came here to warn you about them."

"The GOC and the Insurgency? Or Suaelsuesor and Magister-"

"Not what I meant, you idiot! I'm talking about the other kind."

"I'm pretty sure that Providence is in a different dimension from this one, Queen."

"It's about that golem boy from Dimension ZQ-001-B10K/SCiP. There's something wrong with him. And we need to either fix him or kill him before he can do any damage before it begins."

"Let me gather the others, then we talk about Kevin Ethan."

"And the Rooters?"

"Servantis will soon meet his fate at Kevin hands."

"Astra Tueri, Paradox."

"Astra Tueri."


	5. First Day Of Death

After Gwen was dropped off at Friedkin for school, Kevin drove towards the Bellwood Merciful Hospital For The Mentally Strange, confused as to why he was even driving here. Why was he here, at an abandoned hospital of all places? The Osmosian had the note from his front door and his cell phone in his hands, typing in the number given, odd-and-very-much-not-supposed-to-exist area code and all. Kevin soon put his phone to his ear, expecting ringing, but instead the hospital's gates flew open in front of him, forcing him to run off to a safer distance. 

He soon saw a man with a thin sword on his left hip and a crossbow in his hands, thankfully pointed downwards, and wearing a soldier's fatigues. 

"Um... Hi?" Said Kevin, now thinking that he was conned into a cult, or that this was some sort of weird interview type thing.

"Greetings, Agent XI. My name is Agent Draven Kondraki and I have been assigned to be your escort until further notice for your work at SCP Foundation Humanoid Containment Site 17, is that clear?" Said Draven in a cold and somewhat scary tone of voice, not helping Kevin with his questions any less. 

"I thought that this place was a hospital. Or is this place owned by the government or something?"

"Well, yes and no. This place was a hospital at one point, so yes. But, its not under the custody of the U. S. Government, so no."

"Then, who owns this place?"

"The SCP Foundation, simple as that."

"Okay then, if you say so? So, what exactly is it that we do here?"

"Oh, that's easy: Secure. Contain. Protect. It's our motto. We die in the dark, so that you may live in the light. That's our job. And now, you get to be a part of that." Draven answered, in a more cheerful tone.

"Die in the dark. Security. Containment. Protection. Sounds easy to me."

As the two walked around Site 17, Kevin soon saw a man with arms and legs made from bronze that caught his attention. He was a heavily tanned Middle Eastern or Arabic man, about 6 feet tall, shockingly fit, and had an hourglass like symbol carved into his forehead. He was sitting at a nearby table in the cafeteria eating a steak and two sunny side up eggs, served over easy.

Something about him felt safe and calm. Kevin already ate, but there was no rule that he couldn't eat the same meal twice.

Kevin bought himself a second breakfast and sat at the same table that the six foot tall man was sitting at.

"Hi. I'm new here. Ah! I mean, I'm Curtis, I mean, Agent XI! That's my name here. My name's not Curtis, codenames or otherwise." Kevin said while rather flustered and nervous. Not a good first impression on your first day of work.

The Arab laughed after swallowing his food. He took out his right hand to offer a handshake. His laughter was robotic, and yet, very human. 

"Nice to meet you, Agent XI. I'm Cain, but I also go by SCP-073 if you like." Cain said to the boy as the two shook hands.

"Cain? As in-"

"The Old Testament?"

"No, the Torah. I don't know what the Old Testament is."

"Oh, you're Jewish?"

"Sorta, my relationship with Yahweh is complicated."

"Mine is too, Agent XI. Mine is too."

Soon, Cain and Kevin bonded pretty quickly, telling stories about their lives. Both of them were enchanted with each other, just a few moments ago, they were strangers, and just a few seconds later, they were almost like uncle and nephew, or even, a father and son, long lost and only now reuniting after so many years. 

But while Kevin was discovering his new extended family, Gwen felt a presence watching over her.

After classes were over for the day, a girl walked up to the Anodite. She had black clothing all over her from head to toe, inky black hair and nails, makeup was black to match, and, rather oddly, eyes of a deep copper color. Her skin was pale like Kevin's and her eyes made Gwen think of Julie.

"Hey, you must be Gwendolyn Tennyson, right? I'm Allison Chao."

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I just know a few things. I do a lot of travelling."

To be continued...


	6. Returning To Your Roots, Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On June 13, 1976, Magister Alice Cefnfor was murdered and her newborn daughter went missing.
> 
> On August 4, 1982, a seven year old girl becomes the first Amalgam Kid.
> 
> On September 18, 2012, SCP-811 is beginning to remember things from before her "most before".

**June 13, 1976:**

Magister Alice Cefnfor watches as she cradles her new baby girl. Her newborn daughter has oil black hair and eyes like the oceans in the Terran moonlit sky. But this moment between mother and child doesn't last for long; as the cameras and power all go dead, and a tall, balding, and pale man named Proctor Servantis walks into the delivery room with a .44 Magnum in his hands.

The Terran Welsh native Magister screams as her baby cries in fear and instinct.

The newborn is taken away from Alice.

Servantis grins with no sign of mercy in his eyes.

The last thing Alice says is her daughter's name, as she begs for her baby to be given back to her.

Soon afterwards...

BLAM!!!!!

* * *

**August 4, 1982:**

Servantis and his wingman, Red, are examining their formula for the "Amalgam Project", as they were calling it. The formula for their idea was complete: A homogenous blend of frog, salamander, toad, and even Incursion DNA. Now all they needed was a subject to test it on. It would be foolish to test it on themselves, but before Servantis was even able to find available subjects, his "daughter" ran into their garage-turned-lab, covered in mud and barefoot, while wearing her signature daytime sky blue dress and yellow ribbon braids.

Perfect. Children were far more adaptable than fully grown _Homo sapiens_ specimens.

Servantis smiled as an idea entered his mind. He grabbed his .44 and aimed at the part of Red's back where his heart was located in. Red turned as soon as he felt the gun pressing against him. The seven year old was confused as Red turned his head towards Servantis with a feeling of betrayal in his voice as he asked him just one word:

"Why?"

"Red, grab the needle, take the child, and jab the formula into her. Only then, I will let you live."

Red did as ordered, afraid of Servantis, and afraid of death at his hands. In the girl's mind, everything became blurry as Red did so. She felt sick, dizzy. She needed to make more room. Her organs were in an instant rejected by her body. 

Red.

Red, red, red.

She was afraid and starving. She didn't want to die. She needed to eat something. 

Something large. The large man in front of her would do nicely...

After Red was devoured, Servantis quickly realized that his Amalgam Project experimentation needed some more work, perhaps a conduit of sorts. An Osmosian, perhaps? How was he supposed to get a spaceship to Osmos V exactly? Ugh, that didn't matter right now! He needed to worry about making sure that he didn't get arrested by the Plumbers. 

The girl was later put into a cage, placed into a starship, and Servantis flew said ship to the southern half Korean peninsula and landed in a random swamp that was also full of crocodilian reptiles, and opened the cage. 

Before Servantis left for the ship, he turned back to the child; holding a Terran Plumber's Badge, giving the badge to her.

The last thing that Servantis told the girl was this:

"This was your mother's badge. Her name was Magister Cefnfor. Remember that. Always."

* * *

**September 18, 2012:**

SCP-811 was playing in her containment chamber, then suddenly remembered something from before. Her behavior quickly changed as she began to look for something she knew was important. She needed to find it, but what was it that she needed to find?!

Doctor Trebuchet soon walked into her room, understandably concerned for sudden changes in behavior and emotional distress.

"Is Ae okay?" Asked Trebuchet.

"Dockty!!! Ae need some-thing!!!" Shouted Ae as she paused in her searching, waved for Trebuchet to come to her, and then quickly went back to her hunting.

"What Ae need?"

"Some-thing from before."

"Before?"

"Before, before! Before most before!!" Ae went on.

"Ae remembering things from _before_ most before?!" Exclaimed Trebuchet, both confused and intrigued by this.

"Before most before. Ah! Ae re-mem-ber some-thing now."

"Ae, what remember from before most before?"

"Name."

"What name?"

"Match-e-stir Cefnfor. And green thing!"

"Cefnfor? What is green thing?"

"Badge. Green badge. Badge was Cefnfor badge."

"Who is Cefnfor, Ae?"

"Ae moth-er."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sneak peek for a future chapter if you're interested, but I won't tell you which one though:
> 
> "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you ABANDONED me for dead in the DAMN Null Void!!!!! You broke your promise to Devin!!!!! You KILLED my dad!!!!!!!" Kevin shouted at Max at the top of his lungs. 
> 
> Kevin have had enough of it. Too much. It was all too much for him. He was done.
> 
> Zero Forty was beyond confused. What was wrong with Mr. Levin? Why was he so angry at Magister Tennyson? She knew what the Null Void was, thanks to Proctor Servantis and the events of his end, but why did Magister Tennyson leave Mr. Levin in there? Did Magister Tennyson really terminate Mr. Levin's daddy? And if he did, how?! Was this Devin person in Corbenic or wherever Osmosians went to when they died?
> 
> It didn't make any sense to her. How can Mr. Levin be real if his daddy wasn't? Unless Servantis's last words were the only thing to the truth that he could give!


	7. KTE-2012-Corax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A GOC casefile for what is both a widely known, and widely feared, threat entity. The Foundation already knows what it is, and they aren't wanting to contain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me...

**Threat Entity Database Entry**

**Threat ID**

KTE-2012-Corax ("Lenore")

**Authorized Response Level**

5 (Immediate Threat)

**Description**

KTE-2012-Corax often appears as a female humanoid figure, roughly 1.75m tall, of unknown ethnic group, no known nationality, is so far known to be fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Italian, Chinese, French, German, Latin, Arabic, an unknown dialect of what is believed to be Sumerian, and Hebrew, and is often seen wearing a black and blue armor like suit with a violet motorcycle helmet with a green visor and voice modifier, making proper identification difficult. Threat Entity is best known by Coalition agents as a self claimed "hired assassin." Threat Entity is heavily noted to be a Type Blue, which allows it to utilize various forms of thaumaturgy to attack all of its targets, although it is highly intelligent in terms of hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and firearms.

All known targets that have been killed by KTE-2012-Corax have been known as highly ranked individuals and as only failed to kill, the now resigned, Agent "Ukelele". What is also known about KTE-2012-Corax is that it is capable of instantaneous teleportation, typically kills prior to any other Threat Entities are given the chance to be liquidated, and has often taken Threat Entities that have been "spared" from liquidation to various other anomalous organizations that specialize in the allowance of the Threat Entities in question to remain alive, most notably, Wilson's Wildlife Solutions, the Serpent's Hand, the Manna Charitable Foundation, the Chaos Insurgency and the Foundation.

**Rules of Engagement**

Agent "Battle-Axe", currently a sleeper agent, will be activated when the phrase "Does the black moon howl?" is spoken aloud by any member of an anomalous organization, will kill any and all loved ones that shall interfere with his mission, locate KTE-2012-Corax and liquidate it on sight, and then commit suicide after confirming said kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will all make sense very soon...


	8. Time Has Passed And It Has Not Been A Virtrue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost two years have passed.
> 
> Kevin's mind has not remained stable, and Cain is growing concerned for him.
> 
> Ae has begun to remember more things from her past, leading into a new investigation about the nature of her origins.
> 
> Former Proctor Servantis is now thinking of a new plan involving the Coming Storm.
> 
> Using a child that he was forced to leave behind to control a god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try a "Song Of Ice And Fire" type thing with this chapter involving perspectives. And, yes, I have tried reading "A Game Of Thrones" but it wasn't my style. I prefer Sarah J. Maas. Fight me all you want.

Time has passed.

Kevin was sitting across from Cain, as he had grown used to by now. He loved his work for the Foundation, but he had grown to hate his work for the Plumbers.

To be a Plumber was "To defend the Stars."

_"Astra Tueri"_

To be a member of the SCP Foundation was to "Die in the Dark."

_"Secure. Contain. Protect."_

Did he want to want to do both, either, or neither now?

Cain was worried for Agent XI. He wasn't eating properly and it **showed. **He even had scars and cuts upon both on his wrists. That worried Cain the most, for he had seen this far too many times before, both before and after his containment.

It never ended well whenever he saw those kinds of injuries.

"Agent XI?" Cain began. "Are you okay? I know you've been lying to Simon. Does this have something to do with your father and the thing with the Root-"

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU IDIOT!!! I HAVE NO FATHER AND YOU CAN'T TRY TO BE ANYTHING LIKE HIM!!!!!"**_ Yelled Kevin, his screaming causing Cain to drop his dining utencils and everybody in Site-17's main canteen to stare at them in both confusion and shock upon hearing that.

"I wasn't trying to be..."

* * *

Time has passed.

Ae was remembering more and more each day since the day she began to do so.

The more she recalled, the more MTF's were sent into the swamp where they first found 811.

The first thing they found was a Terran Plumber's Badge, with the words _"Astra Tueri"_ carved into it. Same green hourglass design slotted in between two black triangles, surrounded by a rusted iron circumference.

It all led to them finding information about something called Project Amalgam and how SCP-811 was Prototype Zero.

But if Ae was Prototype Zero, then who were the other experiments, and what happened to them, and who created Project Amalgam?

Who was Magister Cefnfor?

* * *

Time has passed.

The former Proctor Servantis was lost in his mind. Project Amalgam was done, just plain fucking done.

Servantis had a new thought: 

_Why waste time trying to kill a child, when I can control a god?_

Then he remembered something that he was forced to leave behind:

His biological daughter, but due to having never identified her mother, as well as being assigned to become part of the Rooters and moving to the Null Void. Knowing full well that she would be in constant danger otherwise, Servantis left his daughter wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully in a basket at someone's doorstep, hoping for her to be better than him.

The only thing that the baby's parentage that the residents of the household knew of was from a note that Servantis had written in cursive.

> _"To whoever lives in this home,_
> 
> _Be better than I am._
> 
> _Her name is Emily."_

The owner of the household, who went by the name of Mr. Green, was greatly confused by this. Who left behind a baby girl at his door?

* * *

Her real name was Emily Green, but after moving to Bio-Research Area-12, she was given the designation of SCP-040.

What she never learned about herself was that she was the daughter of a former Rooter who became a monster of a man. 

She was just another anomalous human, never an Osmosian in her father's definition.

She loved the screaming of her non magical human test subjects, as she had grown to love it when they were being transfigured, her pet humans, because when they screamed, she was doing a good job with her powers.

She was getting better at her abilities, for time has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down. (Puts on rad shades.) Deal with it.
> 
> Sneak Peek For Chapter 9:
> 
> [Nobody was dead and/or hurt from the impact, thank the stars, but those motorcycles were beyond wreaked to say the least of it. Gwen and Kevin stepped out of the car to be quickly tackled into a four person hug by a certain pair of partners:
> 
> Ben Tennyson and Magister Rook Blonko.]
> 
> Everything's going to go nuts Chapter 9 onwards. But not all of it is going to be cozy...
> 
> I'm sorry...


	9. Operation Imago Deus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends as soon as it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains moments that are NOT TAGGED!!!!!! I'm sorry for all you shall read...

**_What do you do when you discover that your entire existence is all just a game of chess and that all you are is just a pawn?_ **

* * *

Gwendolyn was growing concerned. Kevin was becoming more quiet. To the point that he never spoke at all. 

He had been like this since the Rooters Incident, in which he and the Plumber's Helpers were brainwashed into child soldiers, forced into fighting and maybe even _killing_ Ben, and was told that **his own father** and everything about Osmosians and Osmos V was all a lie.

He hadn't been eating, his collarbone showing, even.

They walked into their everything-but-magick-proof car for a drive into Bellwood to visit Ben just for fun.

Without warning for themselves...

* * *

A jerked steering wheel.

A mana shield.

Screams and running footsteps.

* * *

Nobody was dead and/or harmed from the crash, thank the stars, but those motorcycles were beyond wreaked. Gwen and Kevin walked out of their car, only to be tackled into a four person hug by none other than a certain pair of partners:

Ben Tennyson and Magister Rook Blonko.

* * *

Ben and Rook had new looks it seems, with Ben wearing a pair of blue denim skinny jeans in his size, a white T-shirt with a green collar, midsection/spine, shoulder blades, and rims of the bottom and sleeves with the Roman numerals for 10,000 on his back in green, and Rook wearing what looked like an updated Plumbers' suit, but it was underneath a black sweater with an image of a human skull on it.

What was notable was that Ben had now dyed his hair to match the colors of the feathers of the species formerly known as _Amazilia_ _violiceps._ (Now known as _Leucolia violiceps._ )

After buying some smoothies, grape for Ben, amber ogia for Rook, blackberry for Gwen, and blueberry for Kevin, the four aliens were finally getting a chance to discuss things like Charmcaster's mental health, intergalactic politics, and the nature of free will versus the nature of fate and how both were allowed by the universe to exist but at the same weren't.

However, both Ben and Rook felt that they needed to tell Gwendolyn and Kevin about how their partnership had become, more than just assigned, to say the least...

* * *

"So, Kevin?" Ben began as he asked his brother. "I hear you're getting a promotion at that garage. How's that been? I'm surprised you didn't get fired after that whole thing with the Ro-"

"I don't care about that anymore." Said Kevin in a tone that was as sharp as a freshly forged sword.

Ben quickly dropped his smoothie, making it fall to the concreate beneath them, splattering its contents onto the pavement. This no doubt alerted him that something was clearly very wrong with his brother.

Gwen decided to change the subject ASAP before things could get any worse.

"Ahem, so... Uhhh, how's life been for the Hero of the Universe?" Gwen asked in a worried but delightful tone.

Ben blushed as red as a field of red painted roses upon hearing his twin's question. He turned his head to his partner and looked at him, almost fearfully, but was reassured when Rook rested his hands atop of Ben's and grabbing them, which Ben returned in response as he continued to blush. Rook soon pulled Ben into a short lived hug. Ben, just for a moment, was calm enough to whisper.

"I love you..."

Gwen and Kevin got the message as the partners rapidly broke apart from their small embrace. Ben, still blushing like a total dork, informed the literal power couple that he and his partner were now living together in a house they had bought in Undertown, and that Ben had moved out of his parents' home to both live on his own and to keep them out of dangerous situations, but since he didn't want to be alone, Rook offered to move in with him and start a life as domestic parnters. Clearly, Ben had said yes.

* * *

Servantis looked at the files that he had in the Rooters' Base. What he didn't quite expect to find were SCP Foundation files that only those of Magister and Magistratus ranks and above were allowed access to, never a Proctor, never a Rooter. He noticed that one of had a description that matched that of a humanoid skip who shared a few things with him. Back when Servantis was a full human.

Pale, light sensitive skin, and brittle hair that fell out easily. Apart from these characteristics, she was an entirely different person from him.

SCP-040 was Emily.

His daughter was a god.

He knew he needed to find her. But how was he supposed to find Bio-Research Area-12? 

He grabbed a Null Void projector, aimed for the nearest wall, and fired it not to find the location he wanted, but instead the portal led to Bellwood.

He cursed and internalized that he most likely needed to steal some information from more than a few minds. With this, Servantis jumped into the vortex, only to land on top of somebody's car and scaring said car's owners. 

Good thing he could create force fields.

* * *

Chaos.

Pure chaos.

Beyond pure chaos.

* * *

Nobody knew what exactly what happened and/or how it all started.

Servantis had his head crystal once again installed, ran away, and hacked into Kevin's mind for info. 

* * *

Now Kevin and Draven were in 073's quarters, holding their respective guns, Kevin using a type 45 Black Star and Draven holding his AK-47.

Draven was zapped into a comatose like state, forcing Kevin to turn off his gun's safety, but why couldn't he pull the _damn fucking **trigger?!**_

Cain was afraid of what was happening. He didn't want this. Servantis wasn't listening to him each time he said no.

Servantis just kept forcing himself into Cain's mind.

Cain told Servantis that he was sworn to secrecy on the matter of the location of SCP-040, and that he was never going to tell him.

But it seemed that Servantis found a loophole in that statement.

Unfortunately...

* * *

Bio-Research Area-12 was in chaos by now.

Ae felt that she knew Servantis from somewhere, but where, when, and why?

After they fought, Servantis launched Ae into 040's room with his mind, causing severe collateral damage, as well as pain for Ae, who rapidly healed.

"Brain man... Bad man..." Ae growled as she stood back up, allowing her claws to retract outwards.

040 grabbed onto 811 for support, confused as to what was happening. The rose haired girl gestured for SCP-040-1c, or Melody, to go upwards for a sound based attack. She then whispered for SCP-040-1j, or Ride, to go and cling on to the doorway and go above the door for a pounce. Her final command was for SCP-040-1a, or Wardrobe, who she ordered to take on the form of a helmet and to only attack if Melody and Ride fail to take out Servantis.

Her pets did as ordered as soon as Servantis walked into the room.

* * *

Forty's plan failed.

Horribly.

Ae, Wardrobe, Melody, and Ride were now in the Anomalous Specimen Care Unit for medical purposes. 

Servantis now had his Null Void projector on him, holding a now tranquillized SCP-040 with him, and stepped into the portal.

* * *

Emily awoke to find herself wearing black proto-tech armor and laying in a cell that was not her own.

"Hello, my sweet and clever Emily. Or is it SCP-040 now?" Said a voice that sounded like someone threw their vocal chords into a woodchipper the same way the GOC did to that teleporting rocking chair that was now a mulch.

Emily turned around to see a tall man, three fingers on each hand, with a large skull with a ruby embedded in it and reddish-pinkish flesh, wearing the same type of proto-tech armor as she was now wearing.

"Who are you, how do you know Ae, and why did you steal me from home?!" Asked Emily, who was beyond pissed off by everything that had just occurred within the past 24 hours.

"In order, my name is Proctor Servantis, I'm not answering that, and I need you for something very important." Answered Servantis in a disturbingly calm tone.

"Need me? For what? I'm just a kid."

"Oh, my dear Emily... You are far more than just a child..."

"You know that I'm anomalous?"

"No. You are a god, my Emily. And with that knowledge, we will change the universe, so we can save it."

"Save the universe? From what?" Asked the child, beyond confused at this point.

"The god known as the Coming Storm." Answered the former Proctor.

* * *

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real...
> 
> Far. Far. Far too real...
> 
> What have I created? 
> 
> I'm sorry for all I have written and all I shall write. It's too late for us to go back now...


	10. The Gods Will Never Forgive You!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin plans to go back to where his love for his father died, just like his faith...
> 
> Servantis has his daughter back, and wants to make her control the Coming Storm...
> 
> Emily wants to go back home, and is playing along with her father's games...

Servantis had her back.

He had his child back now. She was safe. Better than him. Now all he had to do was discipline her, even if it meant doing a little bit of, editing, to put it lightly. 

* * *

Emily looked at herself in the window/door/mirror thing in front of her.

She felt weird in the armor she was in. It didn't feel right to her. Servantis didn't seem like the right person to trust, but who else could she trust in this whole situation in the first place? 

Nobody except Servantis. She had no other choice but to play along.

* * *

> _To my family,_
> 
> _God will never forgive me._ _None of you will ever love me again._ _Don't question why I think that, just go ahead and let me become a monster._ _For good this time._ _I'm sorry._
> 
> _In case you're wondering why I'm writing this, I'm going back to the Null Void and I'm never coming back. I love you all._
> 
> _\- Kevin E. Levin_

* * *

The letter was written down, although he wasn't sure what made him think writing in Hebrew was a good idea. But a letter in Hebrew was just as good as one in English so he simply went with it.

Kevin had to do this.

He just had to.

He needed to save SCP-040.

He needed to avenge the idea of his father. Avenge his and his father's kind of people, in a sense. Even if it was all lies and games, he had to believe in something, right?

He needed to terminate. No! Kill...

Killing Servantis would crush two birds with one stone:

Kevin would save SCP-040 and fix his own mind in the process.

He'd fix everything, with his life, with his family, with everything.

* * *

Servantis and Emily were in the old Rooter Base's Amalgam gene-crossing room.

Emily felt that something twisted and wrong had happened in here, as if the soul of a person she never knew had been played with by a demon, and not one of the nice ones.

Servantis began speaking to Emily, telling her something akin to a fairytale.

"Emily."

"Yes, Mister Servantis?"

"Do you like stories?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Exactly my thoughts."

"So, do you want to tell me a story or something?"

"Not too long ago, I knew a woman by the name of Yolda, well, I think that was her name, if I'm remembering that correctly. But anyways, she was a lot like you, intelligent, bold, creative, and if I'm looking at you closely enough, my Emily, you have her eyes."

"She had heterochromia too?!"

"No, Yolda didn't have that, but you do share one of her eyes, but I can't remember which one though. Now, can I return to my story?"

"Oh. Right. As you were." 

"Yolda and I were quite close. So close that she would, um, say and do things to me that I didn't need to ask, or even want sometimes, but she was always more than a bit stubborn."

"Did Miss Yolda ever hurt you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

Servantis did not answer her questions any further. They needed to begin their experiments for the Coming Storm.

The first specimen they began with was a dead man, by the name of Phillip Billings...

* * *

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is going to be a wham chapter. I'm not going to say how chapter 11 is a whammy, but I will say this:
> 
> I'm going to try to make sense of the complicated-weirdness-retcon-thing involving the thing with this whole Osmosian situation in the Ben 10 fandom. 
> 
> So much so, that I'm pretty sure that my interpretations on this concept might somehow become fanon.
> 
> Or something like fanon?


	11. All We Know Is Falling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirrors have now been shattered and the game is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down. Also, insert Paramore joke here.

Allison and Gwendolyn were in the latter's home when they saw Kevin's letter. Zed had it stuffed in between her skin/coat and collar when she jumped up to greet the two girls. Allison had been to the house enough times for her and Zed to know each other and for Allison to be welcomed sans hostility. Upon finding out that the letter was in Kevin's handwriting, but due to not being able to put his letter into an online translator and the fact that it wasn't even in the Latin alphabet, the trio ran to Max's Plumbing and teleported to Plumber Base to see if there was anybody who could read it.

Six days later, they had decoded it.

After learning what the best translation of Kevin's letter was, Gwen, Ben, Zed, Rook, Max, and Allison all knew that they needed to go into the Null Void. 

* * *

Six days had passed. Six days had passed since Kevin went into the Null Void. He was still starving as he had been for awhile. He still refused to eat. He hated himself for being alive. His travelling didn't go unnoticed, as a former Rooter, her name being Swift, was flying overhead. 

Swift quickly flew away as soon as Kevin saw her watching him. When she went back to the long abandoned starship (that _somehow_ got into the Null Void) that she and a fellow former Rooter, his name Leander, now called home, she retracted her wings inwards and walked inside to tell him who she saw.

"Hey Lee; I'm home." Said Swift as she informed her roommate. Leander turned his head in her direction and waved hello to welcome her. 

Leander soon began to sign so he could ask her a question. 

[Hey S. Did you find Phil yet?] Signed Leander.

"No, not yet. But you're not going to believe me if I told you that I saw Agent Levin, which I did." Swift told Leander with a smug look on her face.

[WHAT?! Wait. Hold on a minute. You're telling me that you saw _Agent Levin_ of all people?!]

"Yeah? Is that a bad thing now? We've seen him in here before, haven't we? What's the big deal?" Asked Swift as she grew confused as to why Leander was freaking out.

[The "big deal" is that rumor has it that Servantis managed to kidnap another child!!!] Leander rapidly signed, but Swift's eyes were fast enough to keep up with him.

That's when she realized why Levin was in the Null Void again.

* * *

Six days had passed since Phil was revived, but only after being fused with a Vulpimancer puppy. 

Servantis wasn't happy with that little detail that her powers required when it came to the dead. He would verbally hurt her, but never wanted to physically abuse her, as if he knew about her skin condition somehow, unless...

No. That wouldn't make any sense. There would be no way for Emily's SCP files to fall into his hands. That would be absurd and silly to think about.

As for any plans that Emily would make on how to breech containment, Servantis would always know due to being able to read her mind. But what he didn't know was that he was only hearing the thoughts that she was, in fact, projecting into his mind, a trick she picked up from SCP-041, a close friend of hers who also lived in Bio-Research Area-12, whose whole thing was thought projection and transmission. She would telepathically speak to 041 whenever both sides knew that the doctors weren't aware of their conversations within a ten meter range. With this knowledge, 040 was able to partly replicate this, with some odd feeling that she knew how to do this somehow. As if she was a telepath herself at some point in the past, but for whatever reason, no longer was.

Her real plan, escape being the final phase of it, was to trick Servantis into giving her some specimens to alter so she could order them to attack him, and so she could steal any dirt on him without being caught. Naturally, this was hardly even a plan, but it was all she could think of in the span of a week.

* * *

Gwen managed to open up a portal to the Null Void, but as soon as she did so, Swift and Leander came through it while flying and running, respectively, as fast as possible and crashing into Gwen in the entire process.

After clearing up the fact that Swift and Leander weren't trying to attack Ben for a second time, Leander told them, Swift interpreting, that Servantis may had stolen a little girl and that they found Kevin in the Null Void, probably trying to look for them. That and they said that they saw that something looked wrong with him; like he had become far thinner than the last time they saw him.

Ben and Rook were a bit confused about all of this, Allison, Max, and Zed were concerned, but Gwendolyn was pissed off. So much so, that her eyes were glowing pink and her hair was no longer hair, but instead, was a bundle of several mana made snake like shapes typical for Anodites when they weren't shaping them into a preferred hairstyle of their choosing.

Gwen rapidly used her mana hair whips to make them wrap around Swift and Leander, who both naturally panicked at this.

Thankfully for them, Ben was able to calm down his cousin just enough to not completely drain them dry of life energy. 

After both sides agreed not to murder each other, thanks to Ben, Gwen reopened her portal and the eight of them walked straight into the former Rooter's Base.

* * *

The Rooter's Base was far too quiet, even for Swift and Leander who used to live here.

There were no traps, or cameras, or any audio recording machinery to speak of. All of that was most likely broken or stolen and any traps would've already been triggered if that was the case.

What they did hear, was scratching beneath the floors...

* * *

Emily was being punished and was told to play the quiet game in a weird and dark room until Servantis came back. Emily's skin became pale as expected, but slightly tanned a little upon feeling an odd light coming from what looked like a dresser's drawer.

The light was white in coloration, and upon opening the drawer, Emily saw what she knew was a Plumber's Badge. She knew what they looked like thanks to Ae showing off hers after her badge was found by the MTF's who discovered Project Amalgam. Except this one wasn't green and didn't have the phrase _"Astra Tueri"_ carved into it. 

Then she began to hear scratching from the room next door.

* * *

Kevin finally managed to break into Rooter's Base, using the large drained out pipes and cleared up vents as a method of travel. 

He pulled out his gun, a Type 45 Black Star firearm which he named "Sharpshooter" due to allowing him to able to aim and fire without any recoil and/or fail, and was capable of producing bullets for a gun of its type indefinitely unless it didn't want its user to fire. Sharpshooter was very picky when it came to who was allowed the responsibility of being its owner, as the last owner made the huge mistake of killing an SCP while on active duty during her time on a Mobile Task Force. 

Kevin spoke to Sharpshooter in a hush whisper.

"Sharpshooter, why didn't you let me pull the trigger?"

Obviously, Sharpshooter was unable to respond, due to not having a mouth outside of its barrel.

Kevin simply put Sharpshooter back into its holster and let his memory guide him to Servantis' psychic range, which was approx. 6.5m to 10.5m, going off of Kevin's best knowledge on the concept of telepathy and his best mathematics in metric. He was always good with numbers, even when he would go power drunk and as a child. He knew his mother had a degree in mathematics but he never learned what she used said degree in what occupation. 

In fact, Kevin hardly even knew his mother, despite the obvious fact that they were mother and son.

Who truly was Kevin's mother? Who truly was C. E. Levin?

* * *

After everybody in the building managed, in one way or another, found where the Amalgam crossing chamber was.

Kevin surveyed who was in the room with him. Emily, now riding on top of Phillip, who was now something that looked less man and more beast, did the same. There were now 11 people in the building.

* * *

Servantis was back in the Rooter's Base.

Then shit went sideways in Dunwich.

* * *

Lights flew and shapeshifting went awry. 

Ben was changing from one alien to another faster than Rook had ever seen. Faster than anyone had ever seen from Ben. Not even Ben himself knew he was able to shift this fast without thinking.

* * *

It all led up to this:

Kevin had Servantis pinned down to the ground, with Sharpshooter in his hands, the 45's safety off.

Emily was holding files in her arms, each one of them about the Amalgam Kids, about one Ae Marie Cefnfor, and a Maine birth certificate for one Emily Fiona Darwin-Adler.

Upon reading the birth certificate, Emily came to the discovery of the parents being one Yolda Charlotte Darwin and one Darrick Servans Adler. She soon saw adoption papers from the state of Maine for one Emily Fiona Darwin-Adler that were signed by one Edmund Oliver Green, meaning that Mr. Green was Emily's adopted father.

That Yolda lady that Servantis told her about was her mother, but that would also mean that...

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Screamed Emily in pure shock as soon as realization hit her like a truck. 

Everybody's jaws dropped, save for Servantis who simply grinned. 

Swift looked at Leander in confusion and shock. Leander did the same in return.

"Lee, did you know he had a kid?!"

[No! I had no idea! Who in their right mind would even WANT to reproduce with him?!] 

Both of them were speechless.

Emily simply kept looking through her father's papers, finding star maps that led to somewhere called Osmos V. She knew what the Osmos System was; it was a beautiful star system, filled with rich cultures and histories, just like anywhere else. It was the very first alien planet she had ever been on. But if Osmos V was real, and Mr. Levin genuinely didn't believe that it was, then that would mean that Servantis was never a memetic hazard.

She needed to tell Mr. Levin the truth now.

"Servantis is a cognitohazard, not a memetic hazard!"

Servantis looked at his daughter one last time and smiled at her and with that grin, he simply complimented her.

"Clever girl..."

Kevin, getting over the shock of learning that Servantis had a kid-now-SCP, turned his head so fast that his neck sounded as if it had snapped.

"Is this true?" Asked the mutant, in a twistedly calm tone.

"Oh, Agent Levin, you foolish child... Did you really believe me about Osmosians?"

* * *

Kevin snapped.

Sharpshooter was fired so many times that everyone in its soundwave range almost went deaf due to all the ringing from gunshots and metal on metal.

Servantis was dead

Stone cold dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were confused about why Leander's lines were in brackets, when I was doing research for the Rooters, on Leander's page, there wasn't a voice actor listed for him, but going off the fact that he can hear Servantis' orders, I knew that he wasn't deaf, but mute. So, in order for Leander to communicate, I had him use American Sign Language as a way to get passed this barrier, with the idea that Swift is fluent in ASL and being his interpreter. 
> 
> As for why Leander is mute, well I don't know why that is either. When you think about it, Ben 10 has a lot of secret representation of a lot of stuff, from neurodivergence and the disabled to the concepts of sex and gender, but does so with aliens as a metaphor. Just something to think about that I think needs some more discussion in the Ben 10 fandom.


	12. Aftermath

Servantis was dead.

A pile of blood and bones and flesh.

Ripped apart to nothingness.

Nobody knew what to say to this.

No one knew how to react.

A long silence filled the base.


	13. Uprooted Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 was absolutely fucking nuts and chapter 12 was basically a death haiku epitaph thing for Servantis, which is why that chapter is so short. So this chapter gets to be an angsty breather, so enjoy.

Kevin was now on his knees. He did it. He made the problem go away.

But why wasn't this making him happy?

He was supposed to be happy...

Kevin turned around to see his family, the last two Rooters, Allison, and SCP-040, all of them looking pissed off, shocked, unfazed, and smiling, respectively.

Ben walked up towards Kevin and pulled him up. Then Kevin's face quickly met Ben's fist.

 ** _"Kevin Ethan Levin, what the actual fucking goddamn hell did you just go and just fucking do?!"_** Ben yelled, for he had no context as to why his brother had just brutally murdered a man and ripped him into nothing but flesh and blood.

Why did Kevin do this? What made him do this? Who told him to do this? Just why?

Why?

Kevin simply turned his attention to that pink haired girl that Ben knew was behind him. He didn't know her name but Ben knew he had to keep her safe from Kevin. Kevin walked to the pink haired girl with that weird left eye that looked like it jumped out of the pages of _"Tokyo Ghoul"_ and scooped her up in his arms, making her giggle. The eight-year-old's giggling from Kevin lifting her up was a lot more normal than her cackling from earlier, when and whilst Servantis was being murdered. _What kind of child laughs_ _when they see somebody get torn to shreds right in front of them?!_

Kevin knew that this girl was SCP-040, AKA, Evolution's Child. The description of her in her SCP file was, of course, accurate to a tee for her. From her bright pink hair to her strange eyes, the skip was indeed, SCP-040. Kevin chose to speak to the child he was holding in his arms, knowing that she was safe now. Well, she was Euclid, but still.

"Hello, Zero Forty." Kevin said to the girl in order to ease any distress that she might have gained from being with Servantis for a week.

"Hi, Mr. Levin. Are you part of an MTF?" Asked 040 in her amazement and naivete expected for someone of her age.

"Sadly, I am not. But I could be on one someday. Aren't you wondering about how I know your Item Number?" Kevin confirmed and asked as he forced his voice to go into a hushed whisper so low that only a canine could hear.

"I wasn't wondering. I knew that an MTF would be sent to take me back home. I'm going back home, right?"

"Yeah, you're goin' back home. But, I don't live anywhere near Bio-Research Area-12."

"Awww..."

"Don't worry, because I live near Site-17 and I can arrange for aircraft carriers to take you home, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Levin."

After Zero-Forty had agreed to whatever they had just agreed to, Kevin began to feel a strong pain in his abdomen, and a feeling of drowsiness overcoming him. He knew that this was going to happen at some point if he starved himself. Now he knew he was going to die. This was death and Kevin now welcomed it like an old friend. The Osmosian fainted and fell to the cold floor, bringing the young skip down with him and making her shout in response. Zero Forty's voice was screaming his name as her words were starting to fade away from his ears.

"Mr. Levin?! Mr. Levin! Mr. Levin..." 

Kevin's eyes closed as he welcomed death...

Was this how he was going to die? He didn't know.

* * *

Kevin soon opened his eyes to flashes of memory and wakefulness and control.

He didn't like what he saw.

The first flash he saw was his hands clawing into Gwendolyn's face as the Anodite was screaming in fear and pain. Her tears burning into his wrists, which looked like she had put claw marks into them, careful to avoid the veins and arteries.

The second flash was Kevin's hands choking Ben as he begged for Kevin to stop in both English and Spanish, as well as a few alien languages he was fluent in. Ben's face was beginning to turn blue.

The third and final flash was Kevin punching Rook in the stomach while Rook had his claws out and bearing his teeth, growling like a cat and hissing like a snake. Kevin was quick to taste blood on his tongue. 

* * *

Kevin now found himself in Plumber Base's Infirm Wing with an I. V. drip and a heart monitor hooked into his arms, wearing a hospital gown that was normal for Terran hospitals to need, and he saw SCP-040 sleeping peacefully on his lap and still wearing the Proto-Armor that Kevin had found her in.

She was safe and sound now.

Her safety was Kevin's top priority right now.

He soon took a peek around the room to see a pair of large creatures at the side and foot of the bed. He knew the first one as a Vulpimancer like beast, with gray fur, red-pink skin, no eyes, gills on its neck, and a humanoid physique, similar to that Phil Billings guy that Ben and Gwen told him about not too long before the Rooters Incident when he actually met the man. He was a fucked up son of a bitch. The other beast was a large bird or dragon like animal that look kinda like a mix between Swift and Leander if they were mashed into one monster that got molded into a wyvern. Most likely in this case. They deserved it.

Both monsters were sleeping just like their creator. Did these monstrosities remember who they used to be or not? If they did, then they were now Zero Forty's slaves. A punishment they truly perfect for them. Better than death, but worse than torture. 

Being trapped in a form of permanent body horror and forced to be a little girl's pets. 

Kevin couldn't help but be proud of the little goddess. 

He soon laid back down to rest some more until he was allowed to get up again.

He closed his eyes, and found himself at the base of a stairwell, thankfully these stairs weren't SCP-087 related, hopefully. He walked up the stairs to find himself already at the top. Odd. He simply figured that he was on a non-Euclidian space that took the form of a bunch of stairs, but, while that would be accurate if he was awake, Kevin knew he was asleep. His next guess was that he was most likely doing that whole lucid dreaming thing he heard Allison and Gwen talk about during one of their study dates, but while that was possible to do, Kevin knew that he didn't have the energy or experience, so what was going on here?

He soon lied his eyes on something:

A humanoid shaped person wearing a Plumber suit.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted to the figure, trying to get the aforementioned figure's attention.

The figure turned around to look at Kevin's face. Kevin stood still in his tracks. It couldn't be. This should be impossible.

The figure shared most of Kevin's features, save for hairstyle and a pair of peach skin colored horns poking out. 

"Hello?" Said the figure as he looked at Kevin. He gasped in shock upon seeing him. After all these years...

"Kevin Ethan? My blessed boy..."

"I can't believe it..."

"Is that you?"

"You're real..."

"Do you remember me, my Su'vara?" 

"Daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Su'vara" is the Osmosian word for "Gifted Child" in the Fifth-Eleventh Osmosian dialect, native to Osmos V. It can also mean the following:
> 
> "You are my blessing."
> 
> "You are my legacy."
> 
> And "You are the future of our bloodline."


	14. Up And Down The Stairs Of Life And Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the game SCP-239 and her friends are playing continues, Kevin falls in and out of consciousness while frequently trying to speak to his father, who keeps telling him to "go back downstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is just as weird as it sounds.
> 
> This fic series is just gonna get weirder from here, isn't it?

Sigurros Stefansdottir plays her Land Card, as she activates this new game of _"M_ _agic: The Gathering"_ for her and her friends.

The Land Card shows the image of a star system.

The Sol System. 

For this is where the Witch Child's game must take place.

* * *

Kevin kept waking up. 

Why?

Each time he would wake up, Kevin kept seeing himself in his Infirm Wing room, but changed in some way, shape, or form. Sometimes, he'd see some kind of weird, mold-like stuff on and in between the lines and cracks in the ceiling tiles and other times, the walls would be made out of nothing but feathers, for some reason. 

However, when Kevin passed out when he wasn't awake, he'd see himself at the top of those weird, non-Euclidean stairs, and always in front of his late father, Devin Levin.

* * *

The game went on.

Sigurros knew her defenses were losing Mana fast.

She quickly summoned one of her Plainswalkers and ordered them to attack using Black and White Mana at the same time for duel power.

Her plan both failed and succeeded, in terms of Mana, at least.

* * *

"Dad? Where are we?" Kevin asked the older Osmosian, not quite sure as to what was going on.

"Kevin, I love you endlessly; but I'm supposed to be the only one of us here. As much as I want to be with you some more, you need to go back." Said Devin as his heartbreak filled his voice.

"But where is here? And what do you mean by go back?" Kevin continued to ask, growing more confused.

"Go back down! Please!" Devin began to shout, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Down where, Dad?!"

"Go back downstairs, Kevin!!! You need to go back downstairs!!! Please, Su'vara!!! You can't be up here!!! I belong here, you don't!!!"

"I don't _WANT_ to go back!!! Why are we here? In this endless nothingness?! What kind of power-god-whatever-thing in the universe would want to do this to us?! Just why?!!!!?????!!!"

Devin froze upon hearing that coming from his son. Then he spoke once more to him.

"Ragnorok may have been my killer, but Tennyson was the one who let me die..."

"Which Tennyson?"

"I think you know which one..."

* * *

Sigurros was pissed by the fact that she lost the game.

On the bright side though, at least she managed to steal all of their cards and dice so she could add them to her collection.

She looked back on her game.

Despite the fact that Sigurros lost, she was still having lots of fun.

She took a peek at one of her new Plainswalkers.

"Hmm, let's see what I've got here." She said to herself in Icelandic, as she was allowed to learn her native language before the whole telekill sword bullshit went down. 

Upon seeing her new Plainswalker, the radiation in SCP-239's eyes began to glow just a few Humes brighter than normal.

"Whoa! They made a new Plainswalker series! Awesome!!! Hmmm, Kevin Ethan Levin. He seems pretty cool. I might need to use him sometime."

On the Plainwalker Card, the info below the picture said the following stats:

* * *

_Plainswalker-Kevin Ethan Levin_

_3/5_

_Mana Color-Green/Red_

_When summoned into battle, this Plainwalker will be quick to become part of any Arena, literally. Tap twice for boost in power, but be wary, as this Plainwalker can become deadly if left unchecked._


	15. Like A Girl So In Love With The Wrong World...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was you who held me under...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm using a Florence + The Machine song. It sounds nice and gave me inspiration for this chapter.

As Kevin continued to switch between wakefulness and comatose, Zero-Forty watched as he did so, but quickly became bored as any child of her physical age would and walked out of the medical wing with her new pets, who she named Wyvern for the specimens used, formerly known as Swift and Leander, and Bonebeast for the Vulpimancer puppy and the late and now revived Phillip Billings. 

* * *

As SCP-040 and her new SCP-040-1 instances wondered around Plumber Base, the anomalous child noticed that the space station was, for the most part, empty whenever she was around. It wasn't like it was back at home; when the D-Classes would be pushed by the Doctors and Researchers and Agents and Guards into her presence, and she'd be told to make them into her pet humans whenever that kind of thing was allowed. When she would be allowed by the Doctors to meet her fellow Skips like Zero-Forty-One and Ae. 

She missed the nice smell of old blood on the walls and the sounds of Skips scratching against bones of the dead people. She wanted to be home, like Mr. Levin promised, but now he was in between life and death.

Wyvern looked at their creator, the look in their eyes saying "I love you." in some strange way. Forty returned her pet's gaze with equal amounts of joy.

Wyvern's birth was different than the ones for most of her pets. Mister and Miss Tennyson screamed in fear and stated that Wyvern was wrong somehow, Magister Rook simply asked if nature could even _allow_ Wyvern to be born, the Black Queen had a blank expression on her face and said that she'd "seen better."

And Magister Tennyson, though he said nothing out loud, wondered happy thoughts and feared that Forty might send him to the Cornfields.

"How beautiful, Forty." Said Magister Tennyson, his smile clearly fake and his right eye twitching.

"What a wonderful creature you've made." He continued, with more fear in the old man's voice.

* * *

Forty sat across from Mr. Tennyson as they ate lunch. Lunch was cooked by Magister Tennyson and was basically burgers with patties made out of pan roasted slugs, snails, worms, and maggots. Mr. Tennyson ate little of his burger but was polite enough to take a few bites and not talk with his mouth full. Forty, on the other appendage, devoured hers like a _Canis lupis_ , enjoying it with gusto. 

Mr. Tennyson was quite surprised to see that Forty had enjoyed in his grandfather's taste in food, stating that "most human kids [he] knew that were [her] age wouldn't really like a bugburger as much as [she] did."

What was so weird about liking insect based food? Forty had eaten insectivorean dishes plenty of times and found nothing weird about it. She had seen some members of Foundation personnel eat bugs before and they weren't grossed out by it. 

* * *

Zero-Forty was playing in a child care center with Bonebeast and Wyvern. She was told that sometimes there would be Plumbers who would bring their kids to work and they would be allowed to be in here to be looked after if they were too small to defend themselves. 

Forty thought that it was silly that the small Plumbers' kids weren't being trained in the art of warfare, self defense, and combat. She had requested for basic self defense training back at home, as a way for her to be protected whenever the Guards and Agents were taken out. The request was still being under review for now, but could be changing thanks to what happened with Proctor Servantis.

* * *

Mr. Levin was more awake now. That was a good thing.

He was angry about something. 

Why?

* * *

Mr. Levin would request to speak to Zero Forty, but she wouldn't be allowed near him. Her protests kept falling on Magister Rook's deaf ears.

Magister Rook was nice, except for when he wasn't. He often understood what Forty was saying, but the reverse wasn't so clear. Magister Rook understood American English and a bit of Spanish and Latin pretty well, but when he spoke aloud, his words would often sound like a word salad with the language sounding like a mix of Sanskrit, Japanese, Hindi, Russian, and Arabic all at once. His accent didn't make translations easier either, since that sounded nothing like a Terran accent would, as expected for someone not native to the planet, but if he was a human, his accent would be comparable to a person from Thailand, at best.

But then how could Mr. Levin, along with Mister, Miss, and Magister Tennyson understand Magister Rook so fluently and vice versa? 

* * *

Mr. Levin was getting better now. That was good. But why was he angry, and what was he so angry about?


	16. Why did you let him die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know who made me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven. What's the deal with the SCP Wiki and the number seven? No, really. Why is seven so important? And why seven?

Kevin was awake and recovering from his starvation induced suicide attempt, although he wouldn't confess it as that. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and hated who he saw. He looked wrong and felt as such.

He felt disgusting. Too tall. Too short. Too fat. Too thin. Too lumpy. Too smooth. Too much baggy skin.

Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!!!

_Why do I feel like I'm nothing?_

_Why do I deserve this?_

* * *

Kevin wanted to scream at himself for looking so imperfect. For being so disgusting. He hated himself. He just wanted to go back upstairs and be with his father. He wanted to smash that stupid mirror in front of him.

_"Tennyson let me die." Ben, Ken, and Gwen would've been too young to know what death is at that time so they're out. Frank and Carl? Tempting, but they would've had alibis during those days, Frank would've been working a court case that night and Carl most likely was at home with Ben and Sandra. Sandra and Natalie? Natalie's too proper and too classy to commit murder, and Sandra's soul is too pure to do something that fucked up. Verdona? Getting warmer, but she would've already been in space doing cool Anodite shit at the time, so she's out. Sunny? Definitely not. For the same reasons as Verdona. Let's see, who else do I know in the Tennyson family? Lucy's surname is Mann, so she's out. Joel and Camille are out of the running. Eunice? No way. Clyde? Too young at the time. Vera? Possible, but was probably spending time with Clyde and his mom back then, so she's out too. That leaves out all but one... Duh!!! The one person who remembered and saw Dad die!!!_

* * *

Magister Maxwell Tennyson let Devin Levin die...

And now, roughly 17 years later, Kevin Levin would get his revenge...

* * *

Max wondered what kind of woman this Yolda Darwin individual was, but before he could grab Forty's birth certificate, the rose haired human grabbed it, along with her adoption papers, and showed them to Wyvern, who then promptly burned said legal documentation and ate them as they burned. Max screamed in horror as Forty cheered in delight.

Max walked up towards the child.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because I didn't need them anymore. So I fed them to Wyvern." 

"You do understand that you just broke several laws just by burning your own birth certificate and adoption papers, right?"

"How can a law be broken if it wasn't made in the first place?"

* * *

"MAXWELL TENNYSON!!!" Yelled Kevin as he kicked down the door. Or, well, attempted to kick down the door, as said door automatically slid open and Kevin just ended up kicking air.

The Osmosian marched into the room in rage.

Forty had no clue what was going on, but stayed to find out.

Max was confused and concerned. 

Why was Kevin so mad?

The answer quickly came as Kevin absorbed the wall, turned his metallic hand into a knife, and held the blade up against Max's neck, the older man pinned up the cold metal wall by his left shoulder.

"Kevin?! What are you doing?!" Asked the elder to the 20 year old in terror and surprise, to both the knife at his neck and why Kevin wasn't in his room recovering.

"Forty, don't leave this room until I say so, is that clear?" Kevin stated, directing his orders to the SCP. Forty simply nodded yes and continued watching. Wyvern and Bonebeast stayed in the room with their creator, not ever wanting to leave her.

Kevin turned his head back to Max.

"Why?" Kevin asked in a blunt and cold tone. Max looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'why'? Why what?"

"Why did you let him die?"

"Who are you asking about, son?"

"Don't call me 'son'. You know what I'm talking about."

"And what _are_ you talking about?!"

"Devin, you fucking idiot!!! My father!!! Why did you let him die?!"

"Devin? Why are you asking me this? You know who killed him. Why are you accusing me of murdering him? You know very well that I don't kill people."

"Sure you don't kill people _now,_ but what about 17 years _ago?!"_

"Kevin, that was a long time ago. You don't know what you're saying-"

 _"Maybe you don't know what I'm talking about!!! If you and Dad never met, he'd still be alive. Everything I am is because of you!!!!! If you hadn't **ABANDONED** ME FOR **DEAD** IN THE **DAMN** NULL VOID, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!!!!!!!!! YOU **KILLED MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Shouted Kevin at the top of his lungs. 

Forty was perplexed by this. Did Magister Tennyson really terminate that Devin person? Was Devin in Corbenic or wherever Osmosians went to when they died? Did aliens even have souls? Forty knew what the Null Void was thanks to Proctor Servantis and the events that led to his end, but why did Magister Tennyson ditch Mr. Levin in there to die? How was Mr. Levin real if his daddy wasn't? Why did Mr. Levin refuse to understand that Osmos V was real and that Proctor Servantis was a cognitohazard? Did Mr. Levin even know that Proctor Servantis was cognitohazardous in the first place?

"Um, Mr. Levin?"

Kevin turned his attention to SCP-040.

"Yes, Zero-Forty? Please make this quick. I've got some unfinished business that needs to be done."

"I know, but I was wondering, was Proctor Servantis telling you the truth with his last words to you? About Osmosians, and how you believed him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do you exist if your daddy doesn't? That's just not how reproduction works with any carbon based species that has sex chromosomes. A baby needs to have both a mommy and a daddy for the baby to be real, right?"

"Yeah? You're bringing this up why?"

"Because Servantis was never a memetic hazard. He was a cognitohazard that brainwashed you into thinking that Osmosians, Osmos V, and your daddy aren't real."

"Clever girl."

Max looked at Kevin and Evolution's Child as they both smiled at him, the former's grin being like the Wonderland Cat's and the latter's being no different than any other child her age.

Max soon felt a sharp pain across his throat, which was then followed by a spray of warmth as his body began to become stiff, cold, and pale. With all his remaining strength, Max could only whisper two words left.

"Forgive me..."

"I hope Dad can from Heaven as you burn in Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got darker than I hoped...
> 
> Also, let's just be real for a minute and agree that Kevin has some sort of daddy issues going on, and probably some issues with his body image if we go that far.


	17. The Red String Has Been Cut...

Kevin was smiling upon seeing his late father's partner's corpse. Forty was unfazed by blood and gore, as she had grown used to it by now and viewed it as a fact of life for her. She loved the smell of blood.

A soul for a soul, if one was able to say such.

"O, Exalted One, I beg for You to forgive me as I renounce You, in Your names, Amen." Prayed the Terran/Osmosian Half-Blood in Hebrew as he removed himself from the LORD. Kevin took off his Star of David necklace that he normally kept hidden underneath his shirt and placed it in front of Max's freshly killed corpse. Even those murdered by a loved one still deserved some respect.

* * *

Forty and Agent XI were now in front of Site-17, the girl wearing an I. D. Mask that made her hair strawberry blonde, her left iris hazel and sclera white, and her clothing a simplistic gothic Lolita dress. She was still barefoot though. 

Forty underwent the examinations the Doctors gave her, the psychological reviews, the physicals, and so on and was allowed to stay at Site-17 for a good while until an aircraft carrier was able to pick her up and take her back to Bio-Research Area-12.

Her new SCP-040-1 instances were kept with her for mental health reasons.

* * *

Kevin was being demoted to Level 0 work as punishment for causing a security breech, a containment breech, _and_ a protection breech all at once. Naturally, he hated it, but had no other choice but to start back from the ground up.

He was assigned to inventory work, as in, making sure that all of Site-17's SCPs were being contained properly and also keeping count of every single tool, weapon, and material used by members of the staff and keeping tabs on what belongs to who and who's assigned to what and checking the database for updates, changes, and editing if needed. 

Simple, and a good use of his math skills, but so boring...

He _wanted_ to be back in the action of field work, but since this was his own doing, maybe some stability and mundanity was he finally _needed_ in his life now. 

But, could Gwendolyn and Ben ever forgive him for what he had just done to Max? What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Inventory Days

_[Click]_

**Agent XI:** All right! So, um... My codename is Agent XI... This is my first day on inventory duty. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. _[Silence for five (5) minutes]_ Was that good? Do I need to play that again? I'm not really used to using a tape recorder, sorry. Um, okay, so does the red button stop it or something, since it was the one Draven told me to press to start recor-

_[Click]_

* * *

_[Click]_

**Agent XI:** Well, here we are again my lovely listeners. _[Laughs for roughly three (3) seconds, then sighs in relief]_ I ended up sounding like some kind of weird radio host didn't I? Okay, so some shit about me, I like machines and sci-fi stuff, although steampunk and cyberpunk are my personal favorites. Um, what else? Oh! I like listening to My Chemical Romance. Are they still playing? Hold on, I'm gonna look it up. _[Sounds of keyboard typing are heard]_ WHAT?! Sorry for yelling, but still! Why did MCR break up?! Not cool! _[Proceeds to hum "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance for the remainder of the recording as keyboard typing resumes]_

_[Click]_

* * *

_[Click]_

**Agent XI:** Hey, it's me again. Currently, I'm checking out the Foundation's database. All digital which is cool, I guess. All the skips are split up by series, so that's kinda neat. There's currently six of these series things. How many are in each one, though? _[Sounds consistent with movements of one manipulating a computer mouse are heard]_ ONE THOUSAND SCPS _PER SERIES!!!!_ HOW DO WE EVEN _HAVE_ SO MANY OF THESE THINGS?! Investigation into the origins of SCPs within the dadabase has now become a new mission. You can't stop me! Agent XI signing out!

_[Click]_

* * *

_[Click]_

**Agent XI:** I'm back. Bad news: I'm no longer allowed on the SCP database, at least for awhile. _[Under his breath]_ Ethical concerns my ass. _[Returns to original tone of voice]_ Good news though: I still get to keep my tape recorder. Also, I'm not allowed near any skips for awhile either. Stupid Ethics Committee. 

_[Click]_

* * *

_[Click]_

**Agent XI:** Okay, let's see what we got here. So far we have the following:

  1. Two hundred and fifty-four AK-47's.
  2. Seventy-four sculptures made from amber and carved into doll sized Roman gladiator helmets.
  3. Three thousand and eighty-two issues of old Ambrose Restaurant menus. 



_[ A loud rumbling sound is heard, Agent XI is heard screaming various curse words in response.]_

_[Click]_


	19. Is it safe to trust The Fox Lady?

SCP-953 had broken free from her containment.

Again, much to Draven's dismay.

Agent Kondraki chased Nine-Fifty-Three up until he lost her to parts of Site-17 that he didn't know.

One of those parts was the inventory room, where Kevin was located in, due to being demoted and reassigned after what happened with Servantis.

* * *

The Kumiho ran as fast as she was able to until she became too tired to keep going. When she became tired, The Vulpine Woman laid herself against a nearby missile and took a quick nap. 

Agent XI looked at The Vulpine Woman without fear nor hesitation, knowing what she was capable of.

Not wanting to bother her peaceful slumber, Kevin took off his lab coat and blanketed Nine-Fifty-Three as best as he could for The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. Her snout changed expressions as she smiled with satisfaction towards the kind gesture. Kevin smiled in returned, despite the fact that The Kumiho couldn't see it.

* * *

After an indeterminate amount of time, The Fox Lady woke up to the smell of a freshly gleaned human liver, but it didn't quite smell right. The liver smelled like human, but also had this strange, abnormality to it. As if it wasn't purely human, but was still just that.

It smelled familiar though. The liver's smell becoming nostalgic and taking her back to when she was still a pup. But, that was around 3,817 years ago, so how was she remembering that smell nowadays? 

What was it coming from? 

Upon the time her eyes cleared up, Kumiho laid them on a young man with pale flesh, ebony hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, dark rings around his eyes like eyeliner, standard SCP Agent fatigues on his person, and what looked like a pair of small horns growing atop his crown hidden by obsidian locks.

"Good morning, Nine-Fifty-Three." Greeted the youth as he smiled. His liver was missing from his lower abdomen, but somehow, there wasn't any blood filled hole. Kumiho found this strange for a human's biology to have. She knew that human livers were able to grow back in their entirety, but not as fast as this child's did. 

"Um, good morning to yourself." She returned to the boy in Korean and giving him a bow of gratitude for the meal before she attacked the organ with delightful glee. 

"You're very welcome, Miss Kumiho."

After finishing off the liver, Kumiho asked him who he was and why he was in here. The score long aged man answered her, stating that his Foundation codename was "Agent XI" and that he managed to cause a severe triple threat breach, getting demoted to Level 0 inventory work and not being allowed near the SCP database as punishment. 

When Kumiho asked for his True Name, Agent XI grew nervous to reveal that, afraid that she could become able to control him if she learned it. She then offered him a name he could be allowed to use, but only if he needed to use it to hide his True Name. 

Upon hearing it, Agent XI agreed to keep his emergency name to himself until he needed it. Kumiho told him to think of this name as buried, ready to be dug up for whatever the future could throw at him and utilized for when it was considered most important.

* * *

After hearing SCP-953's advice, Agent XI couldn't help but ask himself questions about his emergency name.

When would he be able to use it?

What would lead him into giving up both his current names?

Who could be able to control him if they did learn his True Name?

How long could he be under his emergency name for?

* * *

One whole year had passed since Max's murder, Kevin's disappearance, and Agent XI was no longer contacting the Foundation.

Was he even still alive?

Carrie Eden Levin found out the answer to that question as soon as a man wearing a blue hoodie, white shoes, and black denim jeans was knocking on her doorstep.

She allowed him inside as he introduced himself as Curtis Eveningstar.


	20. The Life Of Curtis Eveningstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters down, twenty more to go. Not bad for my first AO3 fic. Not bad at all.

Kevin Ethan Levin was a wanted man, charged with the murder of Magister Maxwell Tennyson, Agent XI was deemed a MIA member of SCP Foundation personnel, and now Curtis Eveningstar was walking the streets of Bellwood like Slayd Bridger when he became an Unsavory by the Thunderhead.

Curtis Eveningstar was no different than any other homeless person, walking the roads and stealing food, water, and clothing to survive. He had a Swiss Army knife on him instead of a gun for self defense, a Bic brand lighter with some matches and 80 ml. bottle of lighter fluid, and a backpack filled with a few select outfits and a copy of Lois Lowry's _"The Giver"_ for entertainment. He had given himself a "Z" shaped scar across both his cheekbones and coated the rest of his lower jaw in sharp scratches, as well as wearing a surgeon's mask everywhere he went, to better hide his true identity as either Kevin Levin or Agent XI. 

As he roamed Bellwood during Passover, he kept finding himself bumping into an elderly gentleman. When Curtis finally caved in, he sat down on the curb and spoke to him as the older man joined him. 

"So, want do you want from me? Cuz I ain't got any cash." Curtis said to the old man, growing agitated.

"Do you really think that I'd want something as nonsensical as currency?" The gentleman asked playfully as he chuckled at his own question. 

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Some weird old dude."

"Oh, Kevin. You didn't think I heard you when you said that you had renounced me?" Said the elder as he continued smiling at Curtis. 

Curtis' eyes widened in horror upon realization. Impossible! How could this man be Him?! The Exalted One shouldn't even have a humanoid shape in the first place...

"Blessed One Above! How are you in such a form! That shouldn't be possible!"

"Ah, of course. Those of your faith reject the concept of me having a form that I made you in. Same thing goes for those students of the Prophet Mohammed. Normally, you'd just see me as a shapeless mass of pure light, but since you removed me from your life and have turned away from my sight, you see me as this." Explained G-d as He summoned a bronze necklace with several holy symbols on it. The symbols being a shark's tooth, a seven pointed star, a pentagram, a Star of David, a gear, a skeleton key and a padlock.

"Wear this." Instructed Yahweh as He placed the necklace in Curtis' hands.

"What's this?"

"Ask your mother. She'll tell you everything."


	21. Long time, no see.

Curtis walked to his mother's home, knowing that she'd be here. He knocked on the door to be met with a blank look of emptiness on his mother's face. She recognized her son well enough, even with his mask on and the amount of scars on his face covering his jaw. A mother always knows her baby. Always.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked her child, playing along with his game.

"Hello, and yes, you can help me. My name is Curtis Maxwell Eveningstar. May I come in?" He asked and answered.

She allowed him to enter the household as if he was a familiar face. 

Curtis sat down at the dinner table as he let himself into his mother's home.

She introduced herself as Carrie Eden Levin, nee, El-Asem, as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses and set them on the table. 

"So, Curtis, what brings you to my place?" Asked Carrie as she became warmer towards her guest, knowing who he really was.

"I was told to come here. He said you'd tell me everything." Answered Curtis as he pulled out a bronze necklace with 7 charms on its chains. These pendents being a shark's tooth, a pentagram, a seven pointed star, a Star of David, a padlock, a skeleton key, and a gear. 

She gasped upon seeing the amulet and its pendents. Curtis handed her the necklace, placing it into her grasp. 

"Where did you get this?!" Asked Carrie in a shocked tone.

"He gave it to me."

"Who?"

"I renounced Him, but I think He heard me when I did that. He showed Himself to me, but told me that I wouldn't be able to see Him as a human if I hadn't removed Him from my soul. He said that how He was viewed was based off of the faith of whoever saw Him, as people who are Jewish and/or Muslim would just see Him as a formless shape made of light, since Judaism and Islam reject the idea of Jehovah having a human form." 

"SCP-343." She said as she smiled.

A look of surprise painted Curtis' face upon hearing that. Carrie soon walked around the table and gently pulled down the younger's mask and hood. She was still smiling as she did so. She then asked him a question that only those of anomalous organizations would know.

"Does the black moon howl?" 

"Yes, but only when the sister of the sun is no longer watching us..."

"That's my boy."

"How did you know that Curtis Eveningstar was me and vice versa?"

"Hiding your name doesn't always hide your face. No matter how many times you break it."


	22. Project Cerberus

O5-9 looked over the papers outlining the idea with concern. 

"I don't know about this, Twelve. Is this even an idea at all? To even _think_ of an idea like this; it's just pure and plain out madness!" Stated Overseer Nine in his confusion over the concept. Twelve watched as the rest of the other Overseers, save for Thirteen, discussed Project Cerberus. To use a D-Class, _especially_ one so young, like _this_ was just _wrong_ , even by the Foundation's _normal_ code of ethics. 

"What if it knows what we're doing?"

"What if this project fails?"

"What if she dies?"

"What if-"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Shouted O5-13 as they interrupted the others. "How about we put a vote to Project Cerberus? All in favor?" 

Overseers One, Three, Five, Seven, Nine, and Twelve raised their hands in favor for Project Cerberus.

"All opposed?"

Two, Four, Six, Eight, Ten, and Eleven.

"All right, then. As always, I have to be the tiebreaker. You may inform me as to _why_ you are wanting to use SCP-076 like this, then I shall make my vote or veto." 

Both sides made their respective claims, but after hearing the phrase, "It would be like opening Pandora's Box!", O5-13 concluded the meeting with their vote in favor for Project Cerberus as an idea popped into their head, called "Pandora's Box."

* * *

The young D-Class that the O5's chose to use for this kind of test was a five year old girl of Israeli decent with pale skin, ink black hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Unlike most D-Classes, D-23 never committed any crimes that would make her into D-Class status, and was just put there since she was perfectly normal and her parents had been KIA not long after her naming. Her real name was kept secret from most, save for the O5's, and not even D-23 herself knew of it. 

She sometimes liked to think of her True Name as buried. Ready to be dug up whenever she'd be ready to use it.

But what if she never used it?

Her door opened to let in O5-12, who had access to her cell just like the other O5's, since they never allowed any of the other staff members beneath them into her presence. She was considered too important to be with the rest of the D-Classes, or even those of any rankings in fact.

Only the Overseers knew of her. 

And now, so would SCP-076-2, but any secrets he had would simply stay with him, as anyone he'd possibly tell would just be killed anyways.

* * *

D-23 was a psychopathic child. No, really, she was.

She was clinically diagnosed with psychopathy at the age of three, after she killed a family of rats with a baseball bat for fun. Without any remorse or guilt for what she did and with the skills of a highly intelligent apex hunter in her eyes. 

Knowing this, Twelve knew that D-23 would be very valuable in terms of knowledge, but a liability in terms of field work. She needed to learn to art of death. 

So it came to this:

Asking SCP-076-2 to train a small child everything he knew.

* * *

"What?" Asked the warlord in a flat tone in his confusion over what he just heard.

"D-23 needs to be trained in the all skills related to killing another person and who better to train her than a professional? Me and the other O5's have agreed to it and have had it approved. So, are you in?" Explained O5-12 with a smile on her face.

"What's in it for me?" Asked 076-2, knowing better than to kill an Overseer, already knowing that it was a bad idea, regardless of the circumstances.

"You will be given plenty of people to kill while training her and you'll both be given as much privacy, clothing, and food as you need." Offered Twelve.

"Hmm... Give me three hours to think about this, rather unusual offering." Stated 076-2 as he stabbed himself in the chest and crumbled into dust while his knife pulled itself back into his pocket dimension.

Three hours later, he gave Twelve his response to the offer given.

He agreed to Project Cerberus.


	23. The Lamb and her Shepard.

Abel had known this was strange, even for the O5's. To train a child in everything he knew was a purely mad idea, but one he thought would be quite interesting to work with.

He took in D-23, who he quickly renamed as "Eden", under his wings and they began. 

* * *

Eden learned quickly as she grew up. She learned how to kill. How to poison. How to slice. How to burn. How to choke. How to do every art of death. Every one of them, save for how to use a gun, since Abel had no knowledge of firearms.

* * *

Over dinner one night, Eden asked Abel a question.

"Abel?" Eden began. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Eden?"

"Um, well, I was wondering about..."

"About what, little lamb?"

"About something called love. Do you know what that is?"

"I did once."

"Did? What happened?"

"I don't want to go into it."

"Oh." Eden lowered her head in disappointment. Abel soon patted her head to cheer her up.

"Now, now, little lamb. Love is not something you'll need for now, but you could have it at a later time. Or earlier, if you do any time travelling." He said as he reassured her. Eden kept that knowledge in her head for later.

* * *

Wake up, learn to kill, wash up, sleep, repeat.

That was the pattern every day for Eden. She was so used to it, that the idea of love was just a distant memory to her.

Over time, Eden repressed the thought of loving anybody or anything apart from her high respect for Abel and the knowledge of taking human lives. 

But why did she feel as if something was missing from her?

That something was feeling off with her?

_Something's missing, I can feel it. But what is it that I'm missing?!_

* * *

Then there were her days on Mobile Task Force Omega-7. 

Codename: "Pandora's Box"


	24. Pandora's Box

The first few weeks of being part of Omega-7 were wonderful for both Eden and Abel. Their bond growing stronger the more times they were sent on field duty. Although Eden liked to think it had something to do with that new skip, her Item Number being SCP-105, though she preferred to be called Iris Thompson.

105 was 1.54 meters tall, had high noon summer daytime sky blue eyes, sunflower petal blonde hair, and always travelled with a One Step 600 Polaroid camera in her hands and/or around her neck called SCP-105-B. She was like a cool big sister to Eden, always having a smile on her face, despite the fact that she may or may not have killed her boyfriend and was viewed as insane, all of which led to her being an SCP.

Iris often looked at Eden, wanting to talk to her. Mostly about Abel's, rather strange mind, to put in the most respectful of terms. Why was Eden so calm around him, and why wasn't Eden dead because of him yet?

"So, Edith, right?" Iris said to try and start up a conversation with her as they were in the van that was taking them to their next assignment.

"It's Eden, Miss 105."

"Right. Eden. Like the garden?"

"What's a garden?"

"Nothing you need to worry 'bout, Eden. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but make it quick before we have to do MTF shit."

"Okay, cool. So, um, how long have you known Abel for?"

"Since I was five."

"Uhhhh..." _Quick, Thompson! Don't just sit there and be confused about why the Foundation allowed a five year old to be 'round Abel, just ask her how she's not dead, or terminated, or whatever!_ "How the fuck are you not dead by now?!"

"He trained me in everything he knows, so he knows better than to be on my bad side."

A look of shock stained 105's face not long after hearing Eden saying that. The idea of _Abel_ having _something_ like a _daughter_ absolutely baffled her. 

How and why?!

* * *

Bullets fired and blood was spilled on all sides.

Abel was growing tired of waiting for assignments.

Eden kept trying to keep him calm as best as she could, but doing so was pointless.

Sometimes Eden would be given cuts across her arms and legs as punishment for something as small as having the wrong posture while holding a fighting knife or a duel pointed spear.

She decided to use this tactic as a way to calm him down just a bit for awhile.

Eden would frequently show off the incorrect body language for a weapon on purpose to make sure that Abel wouldn't be bored and to secretly glean knowledge on how to cut somebody else as a warning for the next time she met anyone who got on her bad side.

* * *

The collar was disabled and crushed off of his neck with his hands, which was both terrorizing for an over 10,000 and something years old warlord and impressive for somebody who didn't know the first thing about guns. 

His rage was endless, as he was merciless in his gleanings.

In the end, he only spared two.

For SCP-105, sparing her was mostly out of a deep respect for her, but never love, since he was asexual/aromantic and she had no desire to love another person in the romantic sense anymore after the events that led to her containment.

As for Eden, Abel, as much as he would've enjoyed killing her, how could he?

Eden was his little lamb.

He spared her from his blades, but left behind a small scar behind each of her ears, as a reminder of him to go with every cut he had given her.

In a long forgotten dialect of Sumerian, he spoke to her one last time.

"Eden, little lamb, you are grown now. It has been an honor to be your teacher for all these years."

Eden returned the sentiment in the same dialect of Sumerian. A rare thing between the two, sentimental moments.

"Thank you for being not just my teacher, Abel, but my father."

"Father? But I am not a father, past or present."

"Well, you became one to me. Thank you for all these years of molding me."

"You are welcome, little lamb."


	25. Goodbye Eden.

Eden knew she had to leave. Something told her that she no longer belonged here. Pandora's Box was shut, and it wasn't going to reopened for a long, long time. 

She couldn't change anything, she knew that, so she left.

Left for a better life. Maybe join the Serpent's Hand or the Chaos Insurgency or something.

Anything was better than staying with the Foundation.

Her faith in the Foundation was gone.

* * *

> _To the SCP Foundation,_
> 
> ~~_I'm sorry for being such a disapointment to you._ ~~
> 
> _You will pay for what happened to Pandora's Box._
> 
> _May SCP-343 have mercy on your sinful ways._
> 
> _I'm leaving._
> 
> _-Eden._

* * *

She then removed her name from herself and grabbed a ticket for the New York subway system; however, the ticket that was taken was an instance of SCP-342 and she found out that little detail as soon as she stepped outside while getting her ticket verified. 

The clouds darkened and a strong feeling of dread flooded her mind.

She couldn't wrap her head around this strong dreadfulness. 

She stumbled onto a train she wasn't supposed to be on, if the yelling of the subway's security personnel was anything to go on.

The train wasn't quite a normal train just like the ticket used to board it, as this train was given the name of SCP-052, the time travelling train.


	26. The Train You Cannot Escape From.

She hopped onto SCP-052, not realizing it, while her mind was flooded with dreadful thoughts due to SCP-342's effects.

She sat down, and the announcements began.

"You will never escape." They kept saying. She was unfazed as she was the only person on board the train. Leaving was impossible, of course, so she simply waited out her ride, reading a copy of _The Princess Bride_ as she did so. 

The book's spine was now so broken to the point that she needed some duct tape to keep the novel together. She now knew the book word for word by heart by now. But how long had she been on 052 for? Hours? Days? Years? She didn't know.

She saw the windows change as Zero-Fifty-Two kept going through the tunnels of time. She tried to write on the windows' fog to try to see if she could "talk" to the train. 

"Hello, 052. Can you read what I'm writing on your windows?" She wrote onto a fog filled window with her right index finger, waiting for a response.

No answer, as expected. 

Well, it was worth a shot at least.

* * *

The ride kept going as usual. She had gotten used to it by now, whenever "now" was at this point.

She had seen others, but could never perceive their faces, shapes, and/or species.

Whenever all the others had gone away, she would gather some random small items that they had dropped.

She kept a log of everything she collected. Her log was mostly filled with useless, but valuable objects. To her at least.

Each object in her log was often pretty normal and structured in an order that only she understood.

* * *

One of the things from her log was as follows:

> _Item #: Object-001_
> 
> _Type Of Item: Flash Drive/Key_
> 
> _Description Of Item: Object-001 is a retro-futuristic antique brass ornate key, appearing to have been manufactured in somewhen between the 1920's to 1930's, often called a 'skeleton key' by most, but it is in fact a 2050's era flash drive taking on the form of a key. Flash drive bit can be accessed by removing the key's barrel and bit, as the flash drive is built into the object's bolt. Reasoning behind this disguise is unknown and any computer that Object-001 can link up to has yet to be found._
> 
> _Personal Notes: I found this one while on Boxcar-052-74 after an Other, who appeared to have blue fur with black stripes like a P. tigris, had dropped it. I haven't seen that Other since. Maybe one day I'll see them again. Maybe._

* * *

SCP-052 kept going.

She kept seeing the Others as best she could.

They ranged wildly, from being humanoid plants to being made out of pure flames.

Very strange, but expected. 

* * *

The ride stopped.

SCP-052 finally stopped.

She was now allowed to exit the train.

After looking for a newspaper or a website for the current date and time period, she discovered that she had entered the year 1982 A. D.

This didn't bother her, as she knew that 052 was going to do this by its very nature.

She walked into New York City to figure out if she could find some cash and probably some beer or something to calm her thoughts of dread.

After a few hours of walking, she found herself at the doors of a bar called Kevin's Pub.


	27. Kevin's Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: I'm not 21 yet and I've never been to a bar. I live in Texas.
> 
> Good news though: I'm basing this chapter off of how my own parents first met. My mom was at Baylor at the time while my dad was probably in his early Air Force days, I think. It was probably a little while before my dad joined the Air Force, my parents didn't quite give me an exact time frame, so I kinda need to guess.

She walked into the pub, knowing she needed a drink after so long.

She sat at the barstool area, where she saw a man wearing what looked like a rabbi's robes but without the hat. The man had peach colored skin, onyx colored eyes, and what appeared to be a pair of small bone protrusions growing from his the crown of his skull surrounded by flesh and partially covered by his obsidian black hair. His robes were a dark midnight blue in color with bronze colored accents and covered his body as expected for a robe, but his shoes were more like black army boots than holy shoes worn by rabbis, and he had no holy symbols on his person, save for a Star of David necklace.

The man sat down next to her in the stool adjacent, pulled out a weird looking badge that was circular in shape and had an hourglass design, said design being a bright green hourglass in between two black triangles with a silvery perimeter. The words on the badge, when translitterated from what looked like a scrambled version of some variation of Braille if put on paper, read _"Iki Stosma Liko Verri"_ , whatever that meant. The man then pressed his badge, causing it to emit an odd humming sound, and held it up to where his vocal cords were located. After doing this, he spoke to her in a very strange accent that didn't sound like any that she knew of, but if it could be compared, she could easily say that he sounded like someone from Iceland. 

"Um, hello." He said to her in an semi-confused, but an eager-to-please tone in his voice. He soon held out his right hand to offer her a handshake. 

"Hello." She replied to him as she returned his gesture.

"So, you got a name, beautiful? Um, I mean, uhhh, I'm Devin!" The man, now known as Devin, told her in a quick fluster as he blushed in embarrassment after realizing the question he just asked her.

"Devin?"

"Devin Emet Levin." He stated as if his name was a matter of pure truth. Like he was giving his middle name its meaning and living to it. To her, that's what it felt like. For him, or anycreature that was able to think in fact, defining one's name was like survival instincts. No different than breathing without thinking, or knowing that you needed to eat, sleep, maybe cover yourself, reproduce, and so forth. But what kind of name did she have now? Eden was dead and gone as soon as she left the Foundation, and D-23 was killed by Abel as soon as she met him. Who was she now, other than a pronoun that indicated her gender and sex? 

She thought about a name she could give herself. She was in a pub. The word "pub" came from Irish, right? Then she thought about who the pub most likely belonged to at some point. Kevin was an Irish name. Kevin means "blessed by birth or handsome birth", so why couldn't she take on that name? Or maybe a sister of the name Kevin? Karen? No, didn't feel right. Maybe a name that represented her new freedom. A name that means "free man." The only name that she knew, for a fact, means "free man" in Irish was the name of Carrie. Carrie. That was more her style. It felt right to her. This was going to be her name now. 

"Hey!" Devin shouted as best he could without trying to be rude to the pub's other patrons with little success. "You in a trance or something?" 

"Oh! Right, I was, lost in my thoughts. Just a bad habit I picked up on my way away from-" She stopped herself before her words could try to kill her.

"Your way away from where?"

"A pretty fucked up place. I grew up there, and I don't think you'd like it. Unless you have a suicide mission planned in your head or something."

Devin tilted his head in a confused manner. He didn't quite understand what she was talking about. Maybe it was something lost in translation, or maybe it was something she said that had no equivalent in his memories, but whatever she was talking about, he had no frame of reference. None yet anyways, since he was still in his early academy days, and had yet to learn of such horrors like war and genocide and having no other choices than to kill another living person, while she had grown up surrounded by horrors that would put such mundane things to shame. 

"So, you got a name, stranger? You didn't really tell me." Devin said to her as he returned to the first thing he said to her.

"Carrie. My name is Carrie."

"Carrie?"

"Carrie Eden El-Asem." 


	28. How a human girl and an alien boy fell in love.

After they left Kevin's Pub, Devin and Carrie walked out into downtown NYC, both of them not really knowing where they were supposed to be going. They talked as they travelled to pass the time.

"So, Devin. Where you from?" Asked Carrie as the duo danced to the music of Times Square in a strangely perfect harmony, their heartbeats becoming one as a jazz song that neither knew the words to or knew the name of played around them.

"Osmos V. You?"

"What's Osmos V?"

"My homeworld. Have you never been to space before?"

"No, not really. Wait, you're an alien?! Why do you look so-"

"Terran? It's just my biology. We evolved to appear as we do, but we are able to change ourselves with some effort." Devin explained to her as best he could. Carrie quickly learned that "we" was most likely referring to his species and not to themselves. 

"Does that hurt?" She asked as the music was beginning to flood over their voices.

"Depends on what we're absorbing." He answered, leaving her a bit confused. What kind of alien creature was Devin? And what did he mean by "absorbing"? Absorbing what?

* * *

**1983 A. D.**

Carrie and Devin were very close friends by now, but Carrie was starting to feel odd around Devin. Sometimes she confused these odd feelings for PMS, but the odd feelings had no connection to her monthly cycles, as she felt the odd feelings regardless of blood on her undies or not. She'd blush without embarrassment and without reason when she was around Devin.

Devin couldn't help but notice that she was blushing and that she was beginning to try to avoid him. He didn't mind this, but there was something about her that he didn't quite comprehend. It seemed that whatever the feeling that she was gaining towards him was becoming contagious. 

* * *

**1984 A. D.**

Carrie didn't want to wait anymore. She needed to ask him. There was that new movie coming out this year based off of that book that had this year's number on it that was written 40 years before this year. They managed to buy an apartment in Hell's Kitchen together, so their relationship was clearly going somewhere, so, why not take it further?

"Hey, Dev. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure C. What is it?"

"I was thinking, would it be cool if we went to a movie? There's a new one out called 'Nineteen-Eighty-Four' and I thought to myself 'Hey this looks like something we'd like. Let's go watch it!' Then I realized, 'What do you mean 'we'?' and then I told myself to ask you out on a-"

"Movie date? Of course I'm going with you. I mean, I want to go out with you, as my courting partner."

"Courting partner?"

"Oh, right. Different planets, different words. I meant to say, do you want to be my, what's the word? Girl-friend? Yeah. Yeah! I want to be your girl-friend!" Devin soon paused. "Did that come out strange?"

Carrie knew she couldn't hold in her laughter and let her laugh burst out. Devin blushed as he joined in. After they had their laughter fit, they agreed to call each other courting partners.

* * *

**1985 A. D.**

The first time that they had seen each other without clothing on was, interesting to say the least of it.

Devin couldn't help but try to hide the fact that he was looking, but if he knew anything about his girl, it's that she was a very bold woman. 

"Devin, what are you doing?" Carrie asked him in her confusion as to what he was doing. Why was Devin hiding behind her bedroom door? "Babe, why are you hiding from me?" She continued asking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"You weren't invading anything. It's fine."

"You aren't disturbed by me looking at you without your clothes on?"

"Why would I be unnerved? It's just me."

The door gently shut closed in a quick manner.

"Hey, baby. Calm down, it's cool." Devin gave no response from the other side. "Hey, if it helps you Devy, you can take off your clothes in front of me, if that makes you feel less like an idiot." Offered Carrie, in her best attempt to try to see if her courting partner would be okay.

After a few minutes, Carrie's bedroom door soon cracked and creaked open gently. Devin nervously stepped in, totally nude and trying his best to cover his reproductive area with his hands. He was blushing as he walked into the room and his eyes were closed.

Carrie walked up towards her partner and cupped his cheeks into her hands. 

"Devin, would you kindly open your eyes?"

He did so, mostly to get this awkwardness over with. Soon onyx met dark chocolate, with the latter smiling and the former's blushing growing stronger.

"Do you want to, um, do weird bedroom dancing with me? Ah! I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry, that came out wrong! I meant..." Devin flustered in his surprise upon knowing that he had just blurted that out. He sighed and then took a deep inhale and exhale. "I meant to say, can I kiss you? If you're okay with that?"

"Kiss? What's a 'kiss'?"

"What's a kiss? Well, a kiss is when somebody you care deeply for presses their lips, of course, if they have lips, onto your body. Usually the cheeks or the lips."

This definition was simply met with a look of confusion from Carrie. Devin soon told her that it would be better if he just showed her what a kiss was rather than telling her. He soon pressed his lips onto hers, Carrie quickly learning. She returned the odd display of affection and grabbed the back of his neck. He then took his hands and slid them up and down her back. Suffice to say, by dawn's first light, they were no longer pure.

* * *

**1986 A. D.**

Devin couldn't keep the truth secret from Carrie any longer. He needed to tell her what he was.

"Carrie? Can I tell you something important?" He asked her as they were headed for the center of the long abandoned, forgotten, and neglected graveyard that they had called their happy place for a few months by now as the moon entered deeply into the beauty of midnight. 

"Babe, you know that you can tell me anything. So, what is it you gotta tell me?"

Devin soon sat down and touched a nearby headstone.

"Babe, just don't... Don't freak out, but once you learn this, you won't be able to unlearn it." He warned her. 

Devin soon allowed his instincts to briefly take over as he soaked the granite into his flesh, and blood, and bones, and soon, his entire body was consumed by the headstone and his eyes automatically blinded themselves and his ears made him go deaf as the universe around him became dark and quiet, but he was still able feel the vibrations he knew were surrounding him. Devin knew that she was still watching him as he turned to granite. _Became_ granite, in fact. He was now a living statue. No sight or hearing. No taste or smelling. No life signs at all from first glance, not even breathing. No life at all, save for his movements and sense of touch, which were how he knew the known universe still existed.

He finally spoke once more to his mate after allowing her to process what she had just seen.

"Are you afraid of me?" He knew he was speaking to her, if his echolocation and her natural vibrations were anything to go off of.

"No, because I know it's you. If you don't mind me asking, but what are you? In terms of species, I mean."

"I'm what's known as an Osmosian."

"Os-mo-si-an? As in 'osmosis'? The biological process of a cell balancing its sodium to H2O in attempts to gain equilibrium before undergoing apoptosis? Is that what an Osmosian does with other materials and substances when they absorb to modify themselves?"

Devin simply nodded yes. He then explained his species to her with more and more details. About the monsters and cultures and mythologies and regions and languages and so on. All of Devin's knowledge about his native star system was being transferred to her. 

It was all far too wonderful to hear.

* * *

**1987 A. D.**

Carrie had made her announcement to Devin. 

She had gotten into Friedkin University for a mathematics major, with a minor in thaumatology studies, and the couple celebrated with red wine and grilled cheese sandwiches. But as they celebrated, Carrie couldn't help but notice that the acceptance letter had the symbol for the SCP Foundation drawn on it in red ink on the upper left corner.

* * *

**1988 A. D.**

A ring. 

A ring in a ring box.

A ring in a ring box on top of a counter.

A ring in a ring box on top of a counter inside of a bar.

A ring in a ring box on top of a counter inside of a bar called Kevin's Pub.

His answer was yes.

* * *

**1989 A. D.**

Carrie had graduated two years early with her new master's degree. 

They had a small ceremony, with Magister Tennyson overseeing and Devin's honorable family being invited to the union, being Tennyson's wife and sons who had come with their own respective wives and the older son's own son named Kenneth.

The glass was shattered by the groom as tradition would have it. 

The newlyweds honeymooned in Times Square like they did when they first met, dancing once more to that jazz song that both never learned the words to or the name of, returned to their harmony as their heartbeats were becoming one just like the first time they danced to the unnamed jazz song. 

They were strangers then, who only knew each other's names, and now, they were now sharing a soul as one.

* * *

**1990 A. D.**

An email was found on Carrie's computer. She looked at it in a very high degree of shock after realizing who it was from.

> _To Mrs. C. E. Levin,_
> 
> _We know who you really were._
> 
> _We won't tell your husband, as we have kept knowledge of those Colored Spots safe from the current public of Terra as we've needed to until Operation ET-51 is no longer deemed useful. As for the aforementioned Colored Spots, we've been sharing our knowledge of Terran-known SCPs with those of the ranks of Magister and above for a long, long, long time. In return, they have been giving us reports on the more, exotic SCPs that our extraterrestrial branches have gathered information on. And before you ask, yes, the Foundation has extraterrestrial branches. Don't ask how, we honestly don't know when and/or how that happened either._
> 
> _Basically, we have a job for you. We call it Operation Corax._ _In short, to spare you the details, we want you to be an assassin for the Foundation. We'll give you the targets, and you'll be payed greatly._
> 
> _Are you in?_
> 
> _With respect, O5-12._

Carrie didn't know how to react to this. Did she want to return to what being a part of the world of being in the SCP Foundation meant? She felt like she needed to discuss this with her husband. To use her new degree like this felt like insanity. She knew that pretty well growing up as Eden during her Omega-7 days. Before that trip on SCP-052 given to her by SCP-342. Before Devin entered her life. 

Before her life changed. 

Before she changed.

She typed in her response to O5-12 about this "Operation Corax" thing.

> _To Overseer Twelve of the SCP Foundation,_
> 
> _I won't say anything about the Plumbers. I can't say I'm not intrigued by exotic SCPs, but I won't tell anyone, as you know I won't._
> 
> _Re: Operation Corax, I'm in._
> 
> _With respect, Carrie Eden Levin._

She sent the email to the O5, regretting that she had just killed herself. She was going to die, wasn't she?

* * *

**1991 A. D.**

Their attempts to have a child were becoming futile which was strange as neither of them had any signs of sickness.

Devin simply told Carrie that this was normal for young couples wanting children, Carrie not fulling understanding this concept yet.

Carrie asked him if something was wrong with them, but both human doctors and Osmosian doctors confirmed that there wasn't wrong with either one of them. 

That didn't stop them from having fun while attempting conception though, so that was something nice.

* * *

**1992 A. D.**

Carrie was given the pseudonym of "Lenore Corax" for her new job as a Foundation assassin. Her first target was a GOC agent who went by the codename of "Ukelele."

Devin was left unaware of this, as expected, as Carrie simply told him that she was going to have an awesome first day at her new job. One goodbye kiss was given as they each entered their respective occupations' universes.

Lenore Corax now had Ukelele in between a rock and hard place as she now had him cornered. His forehead was in the line of sight of her crossbow. 

"Well, now, beautiful. Looks like you got me." Said Ukelele in a playful and sarcastic tone.

"Don't call me beautiful, Ukelele. I've been sent to kill you, now stay still, target." Said Lenore as she tried to aim so she could kill him with an arrow to his brain. 

"Who sent you, and can you give me your name?"

"I'm not telling you, but I will say 'Corax', Ukelele."

"Corax? Like the bird?"

Lenore pulled the trigger on her crossbow, firing the arrow into his forehead and making Ukelele fall. To her surprise, Ukelele shortly got back up, and pulled out the arrow from his head. In place of where a bloody scar should have been, was an eye socket with a ruby colored eye within it.

"Keep trying, Corax."

"Oh, Francis. What would your beloved Meri think of this?"

Upon hearing that, Ukelele fell down once more.

* * *

**1993 A. D.**

Carrie couldn't believe this.

This should've been impossible. Devin was an entirely different species from her, and yet, she was pregnant with his child.

 _Their_ child. 

Carrie told him about this in her surprise. Both of them were both nervous and excited for this. For their baby. Boy or girl? Powers or no powers? Onyx eyes or dark chocolate eyes? They didn't know who to expect, but they knew that they were going to try and be the best parents that they were going to be.

Key word: "Try."

* * *

**1994 A. D.**

The worst of it was over, thank the gods and stars.

Carrie held her newborn son in her arms, with tears seeping into her eyes. 

Devin had stayed with his wife during all the screaming and crushing of his hands, which he could regenerate and heal with ease. 

Both of the new parents were crying tears of joy upon seeing their son as he calmed down from the drastic changes in his environment and opened his eyes, revealing them to be the same color as his mother's. The small locks of black in his hair were obsidian like his father's. 

"Hello Kevin. Welcome to the universe, little lamb." Carrie whispered to her baby as she greeted him into reality. They had agreed to name him after the pub that they had first met in, to honor the day their lives had changed forever. 

"He's beautiful. We did a good job." Devin said, trying his best not to cry, but failing to do so.

"He gets it from you, you know."

"Come on, Care. You know he has to have somethin' from both of us, and looks like he could take after his mommy."

"Hey, for all we know, Kevin could take after his daddy."

"Who knows, maybe he'll take after both of us someday."

"Maybe. Devin, do you want to hold your son?"

"Yeah."

Carrie soon gave Kevin over to his father, who scooped him up and held him up to his face.

"Ah! You are so freaking cute! Kevin Ethan, I promise you, that as your dad, I will always try to be there for you, su'vera."

Kevin soon reached his small hands out and press them up against his father's nose. Devin laughed in delight as his son giggled as the feelings of warmth and possibly static electricty contacted his hands. 


	29. A talk with Uncle Simon.

Devin had been killed.

Devin's now former partner, Max, had told them what had happened.

Carrie didn't want to accept that her husband, her mate, her best friend, was dead and gone. 

What about their son? What about Kevin? The three year old boy was too small to know what death was yet and kept asking questions.

"Amma, why are you sad?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"When is Daddy coming back home?"

When Kevin finally figured out that his daddy wasn't coming back home, he began to act rather violently towards other kids whenever he was in school and daycare and with any babysitters that would watch over him. About a few weeks after these behaviors began to manifest, Carrie made the choice to homeschool him, and to keep an eye on him more and more. Whenever he was near anyone who wasn't Carrie, he'd touch something that could produce electricity, often a common battery, and absorb the energy from it and wanting to hurt them as much as possible. Carrie knew that this wasn't healthy, but she was no doctor of any kind. Thankfully, she knew someone who could help Kevin, and his name was Dr. Simon Glass.

* * *

Carrie managed to request for an appointment with Glass and had it approved. 

They had walked into Site-19 using Carrie's Level 2 access card, on the agreement that Kevin would be given a Class C amnestic afterwards if he saw any SCPs.

343 forbid if there was a breach.

* * *

Simon looked at the boy. He had never seen a child of two planets before in his life. He had alien SCPs as patients, yes, but this was far removed from what he knew. 

Kevin sat down on the cozy beanbag chair provided, and naturally sank into it.

"Now, Mr. Levin. Shall we get started?" 

"Who are you? And where's Amma?"

"Your mommy's in the other room, and my name is Doctor Glass."

"Nice to meet you, Simon."

"It's good to meet you as well. Wait, did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yeah, you told me. Is that weird?"

"Are you hearing my thoughts?"

"No. I don't know how to do that."

"Then, how did you know my name?"

"I remember you. From last time."

"What do you mean by 'last time', Kevin?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, that's very odd, for someone I'm just now meeting to remember me. I'll just let this slide. Now, Kevin, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Okay, Simon."

"Why are you wanting to hurt other people?"

"Because I get angry at them."

"Why do you get angry at them?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt Amma, so I throw my angry at the other people."

"Why do you refuse to hurt Mommy?"

"Because I already hurt her?"

"When did you do that?"

"When I was born."

"Can you remember when you were born?"

"Just lights and sounds and colors. Everything was blurry, though. And all the sounds were fuzzy."

"How can you remember that far?"

"Dreams, mostly."

"I see. Now, is there a reason you want to hurt people, outside of being angry at them?"

"Daddy said he was going to come back home, but when he didn't come back yet, an old man came to our home and told Amma that Daddy wasn't going to come back home ever again."

"Does you getting angry at others help you with Daddy not coming back home?"

"No, not really."

"Then, why are you trying to hurt people if it's not helping you?"

"Because I can. It makes me feel..."

"It makes you feel what exactly?"

"In control of everything."

* * *

After the interview, Carrie and Glass soon had something similar to a parent-teacher conference.

Carrie looked over the report papers in confusion.

"So, what exactly is wrong with Kevin, Glass?"

"Well, your son seems to be showing signs of Borderline Personality Disorder, as far as I can tell. He's also showing signs of a fear of abandonment, but doesn't seem to be fully comprehending the concept of empathy, so he might also be developing signs of Sociopathy as well as BPD along with it. Now, you have Psychopathy, correct?"

"Yes, but that's genetic, right? Psychopathy?"

"Psychopathy is genetic, yes, but you have to understand that Sociopathy is an environmentally made condition. And BPD is most often based in a fear of being abandoned from a loved one, most often a parent, or parental figure."

"Hmm... So, what's going to happen to him if he's like this later in life? And is this kind of thing normal in Osmosian children?"

"Well, if Kevin was a full human, at best, he'd probably be in a warzone or an asylum, if raised with the proper treatments and also take into account his violent tendencies. But as for the development of BPD in an Osmosian child, I'm honestly not the right person to be asking that."

Carrie didn't want to imagine that.


	30. Forty-Six-Twenty-Three-Eleven

A knock was on Carrie's door and a voice was heard. 

**_"Carrie Eden Levin, you are under arrest for harboring a wanted criminal by order of the Plumbers! Surrender the fugitive now, or be met with execution!"_** Yelled the voice on the other side.

Kevin knew that voice. He knew that voice all too well.

That was Ben's voice, but it sounded different somehow.

Next thing he knew was that his own mother suddenly had a sniper gun in her arms and was aiming it as it was supposed to be aimed.

"Am, why the fuck do you have a gun?!"

"Get the fuck down on the damn ground now!!!"

* * *

Gunshots were fired on all sides.

People screamed and cried out to their gods in fear and pain.

Kevin recognized somebody in the crowd of people with guns and knives and magick spells. 

Draven Kondraki was looking for him, even after all this time. 

Kevin had to get Kondraki's attention. He was quick to shout his Foundation buddy's name. As soon as he shouted, Kevin was quickly greeted by Draven, by being given a punch to the face.

"OW!!! Okay, I know what you're about to say, and I know that I seriously fucked up about that whole 'going missing in action' thing, and I'm sorry, Draven."

"NOW YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT YOU FUCKING DEAD RIGHT NOW?!?!" 

"I just want some answers..."

"YOU WANT ANSWERS?! HOW'S THIS FOR A DAMN ANSWER?! FORTY-SIX-TWENTY-THREE-ELEVEN!!!! THERE, IS THAT THE FUCKING DAMN ANSWER YOU THINK YOU NEED SO FUCKING BADLY?!"

"Forty-Six-Twenty-Three-Eleven? What does that mean, Draven? What does that even mean?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS YOU STUPID SKIP?! YOU'RE A DAMN THAUMIEL, FIGURE IT OUT!!!!"

Soon, everything froze around Kevin. 


	31. A War Now Begins.

Everything froze around Kevin as Draven's words hit him. 

He was an SCP, but how?!

There was nothing about him that he knew of that was anomalous. 

How long had Draven known about this?

Did Cain know of this?

Why did nobody tell him?

Why did nobody call him Forty-Six-Twenty-Three-Eleven during his time as Agent XI?

"How long? How long, Draven?!" Kevin asked as he was still in distress while the bullets still flew. Then the bullets froze in place while in mid-air. Soon, everything that was known as a weapon, toy or otherwise, began to float into the air and all self-deconstructed piece by piece. Then every person within Bellwood and Undertown were beginning to also float, but thankfully, they were not meeting the same fate as the weapons as everybody simply floated in place after everybody went up roughly two and a half meters into the air.

The only people who weren't floating were Kevin, Draven, Carrie, Rook, and Ben.

The only thing that one could be called a weapon but never was one that was not disassembled was the Onmitrix.

* * *

Allison and Lucy had managed to air-swim to Gwendolyn, so that she could be able to help out the Plumbers with Kevin.

But none of them understood how or why everything and everybody that lacked roots was floating.

Gwen lived alone with Zed now. She had drilled herself into the worlds of mysticism, spiritualism, all various methods of the nature of every form of the soul, the Pantheistic, the Kabbalah, and the Lovecraftian. She no longer needed food or water. Her money all went into her deep research of the esoteric if the dollars and coins and checks and ones and zeroes didn't already go towards caring for Zed. The small home now had a fairy ring surrounding it that was six meters away from the shack, and in between the house and fae circle, was a garden filled with various plants and fungi that were considered holy or sacred; herbalism, no doubt. Amongst the plants and fungi and inside the home, were various gems, stones, and crystals, not surprisingly and no doubt used for divination or meditation or something similar, if the Lenopan had to guess, for she cared nothing for what she believed was such pure nonsensical silliness, but she was kind enough to not say anything against her cousin's hobbies.

Lucy and Allison had entered the home without hesitation, knowing the building by human heart and Lenopan nerves. Every attempted step on the walls was one of effort and concern as each one creaked.

However, once the two had found Gwendolyn's room, they only saw Zed floating with them.

Gwen was gone.

* * *

Ben stared down at Kevin as his mind filled with thoughts of bloody revenge. Rook tried to yell, but the Revonnahgander's words were falling on deaf ears. The young Magister then tried to tackled his partner down on the ground as a last resort with success.

"AHHH!!! Rook, get off of me!" Demanded Ben in his confusion as to what his partner was doing.

"I am sorry, Ben, but I cannot stand to see you make yourself fall apart like this anymore! Why can you not accept that Magister Tennyson is dead, that he is not coming back this time, and that he will never return?!" Rook exclaimed to him and asked in an upset tone as tears were starting to swell in his eyes.

Ben froze after hearing his partner's question. The brunette lowered his head and pressed himself up against Rook's chest. It became clear to Rook that Ben was becoming overwhelmed by everything that had occurred in the past year after they had found Max's corpse and learned who had slit the old man's jugular veins with a surgeon's accuracy.

* * *

Draven was frozen in fear like he had never been before.

Kevin's eyes had turned pure white without mercy. Did the younger Levin want to kill the younger, or, now the current Kondraki?

* * *

Carrie did not want to see her son break himself more than he already had, and grabbed one of the floating bullets, and tried to aim it.

* * *

> ~~ _**A divine man made from stone and a runaway woman made from flesh have created a half-blood child.** _ ~~

* * *

A mother with a bullet in her hand is being aimed as her child no longer cares for his life.

* * *

> ~~ _**The Half-Blood Child removes himself from reality, and refuses to remember his Father's Bloodline, but knows nothing of who his Mother truly is.** _ ~~

* * *

A young god embraces his most recent and closest worshiper as an angel who brings fortunes and curses is on her way to the battlefield.

* * *

> ~~ _**The Coming Storm awaits his best angel as the god allows for his best worshipper to exalt him.** _ ~~

* * *

A war now begins.

* * *

> **_ ~~May the Divine Ones spare us all as the War Of Pantheons begins, Amen.~~ _ **


	32. The War Of Pantheons, Part 1 Of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O, Muse, sing into me, and through me, tell me a tale of Gods and Mortals as the War Of Pantheons begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and the ones that are about to follow, are going to be written in a manner similar to an epic poem like the Oddessey. (Fuck, can't spell Old Greek words.)

The Half-Blood Child approaches the Kondraki Heir in his rage. 

The Kondraki Heir wants to draw his late father's rapier, but refuses to.

"Tell me, Kondraki. How long have you known of this?" Asked the Half-Blood Child, his flesh now changed into the hardened steel from the lock around his neck and his hands becoming bladed claws.

"I've known since Glass told me, but all I know is from your file." Said the Kondraki Heir, unafraid of SCP-462311 as he drew his rapier.

* * *

The Coming Storm removes himself from his partner and returns his attention to the Half-Blood Child, no longer wishing revenge.

The Light Of Fortune flies closer, knowing that the Half-Blood Child deserves to pay for what he has done.

The Assassin Mother aims her bullet and throws it in the Coming Storm's direction.

* * *

Blood. Not the crimson blood of a Child of the Day, but rather blood of a copper-infused midnight hue.

The Coming Storm was not the one who was hit by the Assassin Mother's bullet.

Instead, the bullet was trapped within the young god's worshipper's right eye, making the otherworldly man scream in pain.

* * *

The Black Queen and the Red Spot Spy continued to keep going as soon as the pull of gravity returned to them.

They had to keep going. 

To try to end the War before it begins.

But they are too late, for the War has already started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: STOP WRITTING FANFICS AT ONE IN THE MORNING!!!!!!


	33. The War Of Pantheons, Part 2 Of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget writing old poetry style, I'm doing this my style!

Lucy and Allison were finally at the battlefield, but they were far too late, for the war had begun.

The Red Spot Spy ran to Ben's side and asked him what happened. Ben gave his answer while trying to tend to Rook's eye injury as blood was leaking out of his socket. Lucy was disgusted by the sight of blood, an instinct she knew to never ignore. Allison offered to heal Rook as best she could while Ben and Lucy went to go take care of Kevin and Mrs. Levin. Rook allowed his remaining eye to wander a gaze towards Mrs. Levin as Allison was trying to fix its injured counterpart. 

Why did she aim a bullet at Ben; or was her bullet aimed for him to begin with?

* * *

Carrie walked to her child, now holding her old Black Star Type 45 in her hands, the firearm's safety on, and its barrel unloaded. She tapped the young Osmosian's right shoulder, unafraid of him, and ready for whatever the fucking hell he would and could do to her.

Kevin turned his attention to his mother and removed his focus from Draven, allowing Kondraki, as well as the rest of the Foundation-Plumber joint MTF, to escape his fury, save for Ben and Rook, the latter of whom leading the charge with the majority of the Plumber side not knowing the truth about who they were working with, as only those of Magister and above were the only Plumbers who were allowed to know about the Foundation. 

The mother and son spoke to each other in Hebrew, as they had long done many times before.

["Mother, what are you trying to do? Why are trying to stop me?"]

["I'm not trying anything."]

["Then why are you in my way?!"]

["Because I love you, and I know that you need more help than you think."]

Kevin soon switched back to English to reply to her as he aimed his steel claws against her.

**"You never loved me."**

She dropped her gun and let her fighting instincts kick in as she dodged every one of her son's attacks, taking every opportunity to strike back at him. Every single scratch was worth it. Carrie couldn't help herself to look back at everything: Meeting and falling in love with Devin, learning that she was going to become a mother, giving birth to Kevin, Devin's death and discovering that Kevin was showing signs of BPD, meeting Harvey and tricking him into marrying her, Kevin running away, his return five years later and him telling her everything about what happened to him in the Null Void, his mutations and the changes and development of his powers, meeting Gwendolyn and Ben, EVERYTHING!!!!!

Everything after she left the Foundation she had ever done, it was all for love.

But was a psychopath _learning_ how to love even _capable_ of truly _feeling_ love at all?

What good was love now?


	34. The War Of Pantheons, Part 3 Of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this chapter that I had planned was going to have a certain in-universe taboo word involving Lenopans, and I think that it's a good time to say that I am not okay with the very concept of racism, fictional and/or otherwise. You know who you are. 
> 
> Also, Miss Nialhist (Sorry for spelling your name wrong.), I was greatly disturbed by your fic "Who's Scared Now?" and I personally thought that said fanfic was far, far, far too real for me to enjoy, and as much as I loved the whole "Venom Alien Brain Poison" parts of it, as I thought that it was a pretty interesting take on the reality of drug trafficking and the Black Market if put into an alien lens, the whole fic just kept making me feel like I wasn't safe the more and more I read it. That feeling stuck with me for a good few hours and I was unable to have a good dream because of that fic. I can't remember what that dream was, but part of me knows that it wasn't a very sweet one.
> 
> With respect to you as a more experienced writer from a new member of the fanfiction writing community, ZombieQueen.

Lucy was confused by everything that was going on around her.

What was it about Terrans that made them want to hurt each other?

Her Plumber's Badge buzzed. A message was written to her in Ninety-Ninth-Dialectal Lenopan, reading the following:

* * *

> **_To Intelligencer Lucy Mann,_ **
> 
> **_We have a new mission for you, and no, you can't back out of it._ **
> 
> ~~**_Not anymore._ ** ~~
> 
> **_For security reasons, we are unable to inform you in public._ **
> 
> **_Come to Plumber Base ASAP._ **
> 
> **_With Respect, Magister Bright._ **

* * *

After reading the message, Lucy soon felt the effects of a teleportation device across her body. The feelings of her clay being ripped apart and put back together made her feel like she was being torn apart. As if her clay was being submerged underwater and being lit on fire at the exact same time. As if she was being tortured for a century, but only for a fraction of a second that quickly melted away.

Without beginning or end.

Without love or hate or despair or hope or indifference.

Without entropy or mana.

Without nothing and everything.

She then found herself in Plumber Base unharmed.

* * *

In front of her was a feminine humanoid mannequin that was 1.75m in height and wearing what looked like Rook's old Proto-Armor, but with inverted colors, a dark purple motorcycle helmet with a dark green visor, and on the upper back was an M16, its safety on and fully loaded with the bullets made for the gun in question. Taped to its chest was a piece of notebook paper that simply said:

> **_Put this on. Turn the M16's safety off. If you get cut, turn your clay into human blood exactly. Don't hold back._ **

Lucy was greatly disturbed by this, but, being a Plumber was still being a Plumber. She knew full well what she was getting into when she signed up for the Plumber's Academy. She put the outfit on, putting the note in the trash, and by the time she was finished, in the corner of her eye, was the shadow of a middle aged man dressed as a mechanic.

Lucy turned off the safety of the M16 in her hands swiftly after realizing that the man had a lumberjack's hatchet covered in blood in his hands. The man only spoke one phrase, as if they were the only words he knew of:

"Code Name: Harvey Hackett. Proper Name: Agent Battle-Axe. Directive: Liquidate KTE-2012-Corax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I actually misheard Harvey's last name as "hatchet" the first time I heard it until I read the name on the "Ben 10" wiki. Still doesn't help with pronoucation (sic), though. Bright side though, at least it gave me a sick idea for a GOC code name.


	35. The War Of Pantheons, Part 4 Of 5

Gwendolyn was now at the battlefield. 

The roads were glowing sapphire-rose-gold in color as she landed and walked in Kevin's direction, as he wasn't far from her. 

She waved Carrie to move aside as she approached him. Carrie abided as she had learned to, if her own sins were no different than the average killer on Death Row, forced to become D-Classes. The older Levin lowered her head in deep respect for the young Anodite. 

"Never confront those who hold powers that you do not yet have." Abel had once told her during her days as Eden when she was twelve. During those days, Eden didn't understand what that fully meant, but now that she was Carrie, she now knew the possible truth of he probably meant. She then whispered to herself in Sumerian her own variation on her father's words:

"Never allow those who hold powers you have powers you do not yet have to confront you."

* * *

Lucy had been fighting Battle-Axe for several hours now, growing fatigued by the minute. The Red Spot Spy did as the note told her, clay mimicking the feeling and color of human/Terran blood and spilling from her cuts and scars if she wasn't hit in a part of her flesh that was covered by the blue and black inverted colored Proto-Armor or her helmet. 

How and why the fucking hell was she not hitting Battle-Axe in any part of his body?! _She was using a damn M16 for the Great Sculptor's sake!_

It was like he was able to regenerate, but if her know-how on human biology was anything to go off of, and if he could do so, volentary or not, that should be straight up impossible! That would destroy any form of logic about humans that the universe currently knew. 

But there were rumors, of course. Of some kind of, intergalactic "foundation" that hid such things like humans who could grow back limbs in whole and total perfection as if they never lost said limbs to begin with. Things like Galvans that were able to change reality without any form of technology already made or blueprinted. Things like Lenopans that could read minds. Things like Anodites that were able to kill entire star systems just by being born. 

Those were just urban legends, creepypastas, cult nonsense, and rumors.

They were just rumors, right?

* * *

Gwendolyn's voids of pure mana dove into Kevin's pools of dark chocolate brown, but no longer in love, as her love for him died the day Grandpa Max was killed and his corpse was found. 

**"Why?"** She asked in a monotone voice sans any form of emotion, her voice echoing as expected for a member of the Anodite species when removed of their flesh or equivalent.

"Tennyson let him die. He deserved what came to him." Kevin answered, his tone matching hers, save for echoing, as his voice became more of a heavy growling.

**"He never wanted to end at your hands."**

"Tell that to my father's killer."

**"Is he back in the Null Void?"**

"I told you he didn't make it."

**"Ragnorok is dead?"**

"He's been dead."

**"How long?"**

"Three or four years by now, if I have to guess. Time was always weird for me growing up. I suppose being imprisoned and brainwashed in another dimesion will do that kind of fucked up bullshit to ya."

**"Why kill Servantis? And why with so much hatred and rage? Why was that pink haired Amalgam Child laughing at such violence from her surroundings? Why was she trusting you so quickly and what did you promise her?"**

"Because she needed to return home and I was the only one who knew the Null Void well enough to find her and take her back home safe. I had to save her from being used to control the universe by using Ben and turning him into one of her pets because of Servantis. The only way to save them both was for Servantis to die."

**"Then, who was the girl, and how did you know her?"**

"I can't tell you. In fact, there's a lot of things about the universe that I can't tell you. I'm not the only one who has no other choice but to die in the dark, so that you may live in the light."

**"Who are the others who have no other choice than to die with you? How many?"**

"I must not say. As for how many, I do not know."

They were soon interrupted by Carrie.

"I do."

 **"You do?!"** They both shouted in surprise, breaking thier monotone voices that were echoing/growling. **"How do you know about such unknown things?"**

"I was born in the darkness, and I know about the Foundation, my Su'vara."

* * *

Lucy now only had one bullet left in her gun.

She had dropped the firearm in the midst of the battle while Battle-Axe started swinging his hatchet more than she thought possible for humans to be able to. 

_Don't hold back._ Lucy thought to herself. 

She grabbed her gun, aimed for his head, and fired as soon as he stopped to rest.

She was done.

Agent Battle-Axe was terminated. Or as the Plumbers would put it, gleaned.

Harvey Hackett had been gleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty-five chapters down, five more left.
> 
> This is only the beginning.
> 
> I ask you this:
> 
> What do you do when the black moon howls?


	36. The War Of Pantheons, Part 5 Of 5

**Black Queen Beta-9 logging in.**

Black Queen Bazel-12 logging in.

_Black Queen B-06 logging in._

~~Black Queen E9/42 logging in.~~

_**Black Queen 42/001 logging in.** _

_Black Queen J/0-7 logging in._

** Black Queen 0948 logging in. **

~~ Black Queen 33567 logging in. ~~

**_~~ Black Queen OV-XI logging in. ~~ _ **

* * *

**So, what's going on?**

Somethin' fucked up, as always.

_ Bazel-12 don't be rude. _

Sorry. Random question: What the hell is even going on in OV-XI's dimension?!

**Yeah, I'm confused about it too. OV-XI, what's going on? What are you doing in there?**

~~ _**I'm doing something important. Also, nobody get pissed, but I managed to get Paradox in on my plan.** _ ~~

~~ ~~ _Hold on, what?_

~~Explain yourself right now!~~

_**What?!** _

_Ar_ _e_ _you nuts?! What even is your plan? And what do you need Paradox for?_

~~** _Trust me. I know what I'm doing this time. It's not going to be a repeat of what happened in Timeline 5507._ ** ~~

~~ ~~ ** Timeline 5507 is gone because of you!!!!! **

~~Wait, what happened to Timeline 5507?~~

**You don't want to know. Anyways, OV-XI, care to explain what's going on in your dimension?**

~~ _**Do you want the long version or the short version? We don't have all day. I'm trying to heal a Revonnahgander's eyeball from a bullet. And remember that I'm not a doctor!!! I can't text and fix somebody's eye at the same time.** _ ~~

Short version please.

_**Short.** _

_Short is good._

~~Short please.~~

_ Short is okay. _

~~ _**Thanks. So, very long story short, basically, this half Terran/half Osmosian kid named Kevin Ethan Levin got a job for the SCP Foundation unaware that he was labeled as an SCP. So, now I need some data about the subject in question. Anybody familiar with SCP-462311?** _ ~~

**Um, OV-XI? There's no such SCP with the number 462311 in the SCP Database. In fact, that SCP number doesn't exist at all. And who's Kevin Ethan Levin?**

~~** _What are you talking about? Do you at least have any info about Osmosians?_ ** ~~

~~ ~~ **What are Osmosians?**

* * *

**Black Queen Beta-9 logging out.**

Black Queen Bazel-12 logging out.

_Black Queen B-06 logging out._

~~Black Queen E9/42 logging out.~~

**_Black Queen 42/001 logging out._ **

_Black Queen J/0-7 logging out._

** Black Queen 0948 logging out. **

~~ Black Queen 33567 logging out. ~~

* * *

~~~~~~ _**I need to write an email to someone important. I wonder if I can contact that Eunice girl...** _ ~~

~~ _**Black Queen OV-XI logging out.** _ ~~


	37. Lucy's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you do the speculation parts.
> 
> If I see something good, I'll try to see if I can use it.
> 
> In my own way, of course.

Lucy didn't know how to react after she had just killed an innocent man. Or rather, a man that was, for whatever reason, trying to kill her while at the same time confusing her for someone called "KTE-2012-Corax." She didn't know what that meant or who that was, but clearly she felt that she needed to investigate. Why was Battle-Axe trying to kill KTE-2012-Corax and what for? Who sent Battle-Axe to kill KTE-2012-Corax? Who was the person giving Lucy the orders of "Don't hold back." to begin with? And who was Magister Bright?

Her Plumber's Badge buzzed once more to tell her a new message, in the same language as the first one, reading the following:

* * *

> _**To Intelligencer Lucy Mann,** _
> 
> _**Good job on your mission.** _
> 
> **_They've been wanting to get rid of that sleeper for quite a while now._ **
> 
> **_Those Terran skip killing wretches have been at war with our friends at the Organization for far too long._ **
> 
> **_We've been wanting to end the Terran Occult Coalition for a long time and now that we have you, we want you to destroy them from the inside as our mole._ ** **_We'll give you a fake name, documentation, everything you'll need; as long as you can give us all of the information that you can re: the Coalition. We even have another Magister already contracted to contact you on a daily basis to see how things are going._ **
> 
> **_Care to join us?_ **
> 
> **_With Respects, Magister Bright._ **

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure what to say to this.

Was it wrong for her to want this? 

Would it be wrong to say "yes" to this mission just after she had just killed a man who was just about to kill her with his ax? 

It took her a trip to a laundromat, getting herself cleaned up, dinner, and a sleepless night to think it over, but when she was done contemplating the nature of the request proposed to her, she finally made her choice.

* * *

> **_To Magister Bright,_ **
> 
> **_I'm in. Just tell me what to do, the name of the Magister you contracted, and any advanced acting classes I need to take in order to not get too "in-character" to put lightly. You know how us actors are with our work._ **
> 
> **_With Respects, Intelligencer Lucy Mann._ **


	38. Eye For An Eye

Ben walked towards Kevin and Gwendolyn as a Plumber ambulance drove into Bellwood for Rook's eye to be healed. Ben activated the Omnitrix's dial for his newest set of aliens. He smiled as he did so, knowing exactly which one to become. Gwen and Carrie stood aside while Kevin removed his shell of hardened steel after undoing his claws and turning them back into fingers. Ben had a disturbing joy on his face. It wasn't an twisted grin or insane smurk, but instead, it was an innocent and sincere smile.

"I was saving this one as a surprise for your birthday, but it seemed that you had other plans the moment you killed Grandpa Max." Ben spoke to Kevin as he selected his new form in a sickeningly calming tone. When he finally found the alien he needed to become, he let go of the dial, let his hands go down to his sides, and allowed the Omnitrix to transform him. The Omnitrix glowed a bright flash of green and Ben transformed. Kevin screamed in shock as soon as he saw the shapeshifter's new form.

Ben's new form was human in appearance, but the eyes were blindfolded over and whenever the blindfold was removed, it showed that the eyes themselves were blank, the pupils and irises faded to nearly white, and with dark rings of black pigmentation surrounding them. His clothing was simple in nature, being composed of an outfit that looked like cosplay for that CGI gem people anime but with the legs and arms covered up and without that sword looking weapon thing. The clothing was mostly black in color, just like it would be in that anime that the outfit was resembling, but not entirely, as the collar, belt, rims of the sleeves were Ben's preferred shade of green, and the back had the symbol of the Omnitrix printed on it. Starting from the crown of his head onwards was a series of several pairs flesh colored horns going across his skull and growing onto his shoulders and elbows.

Ben had become an Osmosian.


	39. Soul For A Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter's a little bit inspired from the fic, "With Great Power..." by whoever wrote it, I can't remember their name, but credit where it's due, and the cool piece of fanart by the same artist who inspired that aforementioned fanfic. I absolutely LOVED that fic and the art that inspired it. Kudos to both of them for inspiring this chapter of "Agent XI: Volume 1" and I really hope that there's more awesomeness to come!!!!! Yay for fans being inspired by fellow fans!!!!

Ben soon gestured to Gwen. She didn't need to be told what to do, for she already had done what he instructed, as every person in the area, save for the Tennyson cousins and both Levins, were immediately teleported to wherever they were needed to be, either for physical healthcare, mental clarity, and spiritual guidance, or to just be returned to where they called home. It all depended on the individual.

A bold move, but a kind one. As all deities must do for their worshippers at some point in their reigns over the Mortal Realms.

* * *

Kevin couldn't help but become highly enraged and confused and afraid by what Ben had become. 

**_"IS TAKING ON THAT FORM AN INSULT?!"_** Kevin shouted as he proceeded to attack Ben in his Osmosian form. Ben dodged Kevin as the latter trying to choke the former as he did when he killed Servantis. Ben still didn't understand why he had done so in such a violent manner for both of Kevin's murders, with ripping apart Servantis limb by limb and spilling his somehow still red blood, and slicing Grandpa Max's jugular veins with the terrifying accuracy skill that only a long experienced surgeon could replicate, despite Kevin having no prior medical knowledge, at least as far as anyone close to Kevin knew.

Then, for whatever reason, Kevin just stopped attacking Ben. 

Kevin simply asked Ben a question. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? 'Why?' what?"

"Why do you allow me to remain alive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you a god?"

"No, I am not a god. And I won't become one for quite a very long time. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because there are those who know that you are already one. I ask you this: What are you to yourself as you are now?"

Ben paused and made himself go deep into his own thoughts. He didn't how to think about that part. He changed back into his Terran form and removed the Omnitrix from his left wrist, and allowed himself to reveal the truth about himself after he gained the Master Control as a birthday gift from Azmuth when he and Gwendolyn had turned 18 in Terran years.

His pupils took on the symbol of the Omnitrix while DNA and RNA imagery spilled onto his skin in various places and colors like living tattoos, Kevin quickly recalling memories of learning about SCP-021 while this was occurring on Ben.

Then, and only then, did Ben give Kevin his answer to the question.

"I am not a god, but I am no longer just a Terran."

"Then, what are you now? Why did you just take off the Omnitrix? And why are you glowing?!"

"I told you that I'm not a human anymore, but I have yet to become a god. Or maybe I'm already one? It's a little bit murky at this point. For now, at least. As for what I am now, well... I was just wearing the watch out of habit. I never actually needed to wear it since the day it fell from the sky and almost crushed me way back when I was ten years old. For so long I known that, in a sense, I've always been linked to the Omnitrix and its gifts of change, life, and rebirth. Ever since that night when it attached itself to me, I felt as if we were one mind. Or put simply, I became. I am the Omnitrix."

* * *

Rook was now in Plumber Base but Allison was gone and a few hours had now passed while he was unconscious from ocular blood loss. The bullet was removed as was his right eye. The sensory organ was completely removed in totality, including the optic nerve and the parts of his brain that were connected to the eye. 

It was now covered by an eyepatch, most likely patch therapy, and was now planned for cybernetic replacement surgery. He didn't fully understand how the doctors would be able to do such invasive procedures, or even be allowed to do said surgery without the proper knowledge of Revonnahgander biology and/or his permission or consent. He assumed that the doctors would have to ask for consent to preform the surgery, but would it be ethical? 

Would he even still be able to call himself the same Revonnahgander he would've once had been? 

Would he still be capable of calling himself Magister Rook Blonko, even with a missing and/or cybernetic eye?

He curled up into a fetal position, as it was just as instinctual to a Revonnahgander as it was for a Terran, in his distress for the future ahead of him.

He whispered to himself before beginning to cry in relief and pain and loneliness as he awaited his beloved partner and/or the doctors due to give him his surgery that he now needed. When he was able to cry, he felt his tears burning as they fell down his face.

"I shall die in the dark, for my Benjamin to remain alive in the light."

He then felt an odd device be pressed against his face, filling his lungs with a strong but sweet and gentle smell. He then closed his remaining eye shut, and felt nothing soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting that little wham line, were you?


	40. Chapter 40

**Subject:** Protocol-978416 

**To:** Intelligencer Lucy Mann

 **From:** Magister Rook Blonko

> _**To Intelligencer Lucy Mann,** _
> 
> _**The name of your mission is now identified as Protocol-978416. [Operation Codename: "Forbidden Fruit"] Your required false documentation has been created for the purposes of Protocol-978416 and your psychological review has proven that you are unwaiveringly loyal to the Plumbers and will not falter in your infiltration and internal disection/deconstruction of the Terran Occult Coalition, known to them as the "Global Occult Coalition" as they care nothing for other lifeforms and planets outside of thier own. We, as well as an allied organization with close connections to ours, fear that if do not end them now, they will eventually begin to think about going interstellar, and kill countless forms of alien life.** _
> 
> _**Your exact mission re: Protocol-978416 is to become a member of the Terran Occult Coalition, as a member of thier arcival and/or research based branches of knowledge regarding as much as they know about [CLASSIEFIED] or more accurately, things that you, me, and any other higher rank Plumbers cannot tell anyone else. You are not allowed to share such information, that we, the Plumbers, prefer to call "The Items And Beings Of The Unknown" or just "The Unknowable Things" as we prefer to try as best as we can to maintain the natural order of what we know as reality in order to make sure that the universe remains as it has been so far.** _
> 
> _**As much as I do not wish to put any pressure onto you, but I must remind you that you are alone on this, as I cannot interfere with Protocol-978416. However, I am allowed to contact you once daily to see on how you are doing on your mission, as you are required to inform me on the progress of Protocol-978416 and how far into your mission that you are capable of going.** _
> 
> _**I wish you the best of luck. You are going to need it.** _
> 
> _**Astra Tueri.** _
> 
> _**With Respects, Magister Rook Blonko.** _


End file.
